


Дожди цвета стали.

by Lalayt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Действие происходит в альтернативном мире, где существуют как магия, так и технологии. Две страны - Орфидия и Вария, постоянно воюют, причем используют преимущественно магию (первая) и технику (вторая). Маг Воды - Виктор Морган направляется к месту службы и по дороге встречает попутчика, у которого явные проблемы с магами. Но как знать, возможно, скоро его отношение изменится.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Часть 1.

Я помню, когда встретил его в первый раз. Стояла скверная погода, с реки задувал сырой, холодный ветер и все происходящее на вокзале Орфиса, откуда вот-вот должен был отправиться на фронт наш поезд, вполне соответствовало окружающей действительности. Плакали жены и хныкали дети, покрикивали сержанты, пытаясь вселить бодрость в рядовых, курили, опустив плечи и старательно отводя глаза, офицеры. Война шла третий год и от былой эйфории первых недель уже давно не осталось и следа. Все присутствующие, возможно исключая лишь нескольких излишне наивных и молодых призывников, отлично понимали куда отправляется наш поезд, и как мало из тех, кто сейчас крепко обнимает родных и шепчет слова обещаний и прощания, вернётся назад живым. Целым же не вернётся никто. О, конечно, кому-то повезет отделаться шрамами, а у кого-то не останется даже их, но то, что засядет куда глубже любых шрамов будет уже не вытравить. Я знаю это как никто другой.

Но, наверное, эту историю следует начать не так. Я неплохо воспитан и помню, что начинать, всегда, лучше со знакомства. Итак. Меня зовут Виктор Морган. Я маг в третьем поколении и, в отличие от предков, моя стихия - Вода. Да, одно это должно уже многое сказать вам об отчаянии, в котором находилось наше командование, если в степи Варии начали отправлять магов Воды. Получив повестку, я сначала не мог поверить, что действительно отправляюсь на войну. Но на призывной пункт всё-таки явился. Возможно, я хотел, чтобы меня разуверили в происходящем, но этого, естественно, никто не сделал. Вместо этого мне присвоили звание лейтенанта, выдали новехонький комплект формы, прикомандировали к 36-му пехотному полку и отправили домой с приказом явиться шестого числа следующего месяца на вокзал, чтобы отбыть к месту службы. На мой робкий вопрос о том, надолго ли я отбываю, ответа не последовало.

Все следующие две недели, оставшиеся до отъезда, я ходил как в тумане, хватаясь то за одно, то за другое, а под конец просто закрыл свой книжный магазин и провел последние два дня в полной тишине и одиночестве. Я вообще по натуре одиночка и не представлял, как смогу жить среди большого скопления людей, но выбора мне, увы, никто не оставил.  
Теперь, по прошествии лет, я думаю о том, как странно, что мне и в голову не пришло сбежать. Я бы мог уехать из страны, например, в Альбицию, такую теплую и безопасную, продать через поверенного магазин и просто наслаждаться жизнью. Почему я этого не сделал? Наверное, это была судьба. Конечно, тогда, на вокзале, одетый в ещё необмятую форму, сжимая в руках ручки чемодана, и с потаенной неловкостью глядя на солдат, целующихся с любимыми на прощание, я ни о чем таком не думал. Ну, точнее думал, конечно, но о том, что мне-то вот целовать некого, а вовсе не о судьбе.

А потом я повернул голову и увидел его. 

Как я уже говорил, день тогда выдался ненастный, всегда голубое небо спряталось за низкими грозовыми тучами и вот-вот грозил пойти дождь, вокруг все было серым и каким-то мятым, а он, он поражал выправкой, отутюженными стрелками брюк и невероятной синевой глаз.

"Неплохая замена небу", - помню, подумал я, а в следующий миг он заметил мой пристальный взгляд.

Дурацкая мысль, надо сказать. Особенно для того, кто как я, никогда не отличался излишней любовью к романтике, но смутило меня не это. И даже не то, что я, вопреки своей обычной привычке, довольно таки бесцеремонно его разглядывал (не было в моем поступке ничего задевающего), а потому, что в ответ на мой взгляд его глаза похолодели так отчётливо, что теперь напоминали куски синего льда. В следующий миг он поджал губы и отвернулся. Я же, пребывая в недоумении и признаюсь, некотором смущении от подобной реакции, только вздохнул про себя.

И вот, наконец, был дан сигнал по вагонам. Не тратя больше ни минуты, я одним из первых вошёл в вагон, быстро отыскал отведенное мне купе, сунул под сиденье диванчика чемодан и уставился в окно. Мною начинало овладевать какое-то странное предвкушение. Такое иногда случалось и, как правило, означало, что впереди меня ждет что-то хорошее. Я с трудом мог представить себе подобное, учитывая, куда направлялся поезд, но с ощущениями привык не спорить. В конце концов, мне действительно понадобится вера. Хотя бы даже в то, что будущее у меня просто есть.

— Вот так и буду думать, - пробормотал я себе под нос и в этот же миг услышал в коридоре какие-то звуки. 

Сначала донеслись громкие голоса, потом начали открываться и закрываться двери. Похоже, кому-то из военных не хватило места в соседнем вагоне, так что совсем скоро у меня должен был появиться сосед. Признаться, я только обрадовался этому, потому как коротать двое суток до Азгульда, который вот уже полгода оставался последним свободным городом перед линией боевых действий, было бы скучно даже такому любителю одиночества как я. К тому же, если бы мне удалось сойтись с кем-нибудь во время дороги, это облегчило бы мое устройство на месте (при условии, конечно, если этот человек был опытным солдатом), но даже если бы и нет, все равно было бы приятно хотя бы пару раз в сутки перемолвиться словечком.

Двери купе по всему коридору все хлопали, но моя по-прежнему оставалась закрытой, и я уже совсем потерял надежду, когда услышал четкий, чеканный шаг, а в следующий миг дверь отворилась и на пороге появился тот самый мужчина, на которого я слегка невежливо пялился на перроне. При виде меня он остановился на пороге, как будто не ожидал, что в купе кто-то может оказаться. Я тут же поднялся на ноги, протянул ему руку и только потом сообразил, что, наверное, нужно было отдать честь, ведь я теперь в армии, а он – насколько позволяло мое знание званий – похоже был майором.

\- Майор Эдмунд Данн, 36-й пехотный полк, - спустя секунду подтвердил он мои мысли, но руку в ответ не протянул.  
\- Лейтенант Виктор Морган, 36-й пехотный, прикомандирован к штабу, - как можно спокойнее ответил я, но козырять не стал, хотя руку и опустил, чтобы не выглядеть глупо.  
\- Маг, - с непонятной интонацией сказал майор и я только кивнул в ответ. 

Было немного странно, как он вот так, сходу, сумел понять, что я не простой офицер, но выяснять, как он догадался желания не возникло.

Майор поджал губы точно также, как давеча на перроне и на мгновение мне показалось, что он сейчас выйдет обратно в коридор, да еще и дверью хлопнет. Впрочем, он почти сразу же себя переборол, видно, мест в других купе и правда уже не осталось. 

\- Вы позволите? – почти спокойно спросил майор и я кивнул. 

Отчего-то его поведение неожиданно начало меня забавлять, и я подумал, что уж теперь-то дорога точно не покажется мне скучной.

\- Присаживайтесь, майор, - пригласил я на правах не то хозяина, не то первого занявшего купе.  
\- Благодарю, - отрывисто сказал он, быстро пристроил свои вещи на багажной полке и сел на диванчик напротив меня.

Я едва успел занять свое место, когда поезд, резко дернувшись, начал набирать ход. Еще бы мгновение и я самым неаккуратным образом бы свалился прямо на колени своему неожиданному попутчику. Эта мысль меня развеселила, так что я даже не стал подавлять улыбку и только через некоторое время заметил, что майор внимательно на меня смотрит, и вопросительно уставился в ответ.

\- Вы… - майор Данн оборвал сам себя, откашлялся, и спросил: - Так вы маг, я правильно понял?  
\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул я, продолжая улыбаться. – Я – маг Воды.  
\- Проклятье.

Майор Данн откинулся на спинку диванчика и потер пальцами лоб. Я мимо воли отметил, что ладони у него широкие, а вот пальцы не очень-то длинные и, кажется, довольно грубые. Руки выдавали, что происхождения майор не самого высокого, а значит, отличается незаурядными способностями, если к своим – кажется, ему что-то около сорока, не больше – годам, дослужился до майора.

«А вот такта ему явно хватает не всегда», - отметил я про себя, переставая улыбаться, когда майор выругался еще раз.

\- Маг Воды в степях Варии, - не обращая внимания на мою недовольную гримасу, почти прорычал он. – Что вы собираетесь там делать?  
\- Что прикажут, - прохладно ответил я. Пусть, в глубине души, я был полностью согласен с майором, но показывать этого не собирался.

Мое, и без того не слишком хорошее настроение, совершенно ухудшилось, и я, уже не впервые, подумал, что, пожалуй, стоило покинуть Орфидию, пока у меня была такая возможность. Ну какую пользу, кроме глупой гибели, я смогу принести на южном фронте. Да, конечно, приближалась осень и дождей предвидится в количестве, но работать с атмосферной водой я умел не слишком хорошо. Повезет еще если никого не шарахнет случайно молнией, как случилось на выпускном экзамене в магической академии, за что с меня сняли три балла. Здесь я баллами не отделаюсь.

\- Простите, майор.

Мне вдруг пришла в голову одна, не очень-то приятная мысль и я, слишком ошарашенный ею, чтобы сдержаться, наклонился вперед и коснулся колена моего спутника, привлекая его внимание. Тот вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся, хотя и снова поджал губы. Это, кстати, портило его неимоверно и мне очень сильно захотелось ему об этом сказать, но я не стал, не в силах предугадать реакцию на свои слова, и выпрямился, отстраняясь. Если ему настолько неприятен физический контакт, то кто я такой, чтобы навязываться.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, а в части есть еще маги? – этот вопрос интересовал меня куда сильнее, нежели любые возможные реакции майора.  
\- Был Грин, - наморщив лоб, ответил тот. – Если не ошибаюсь, он маг Воздуха.  
\- Благодарю, - кивнул я с облегчением.

Очень хорошо, что я буду не один и просто замечательно, что это маг Воздуха. Еще лучше было бы, если мне встретился водник, как я, но куда хуже было бы столкнуться с огневиком. Ну, хоть в этом отношении военные не напортачили.

В таком, слегка приподнятом настроении я пробыл следующие несколько часов, пока не понял, что проголодался. Майор Данн за это время задремал на своем диванчике, привалившись виском к оконному стеклу. Я не очень хорошо понимал, как так можно уснуть, но, наверное, у майора сказывалась военная привычка. Он спал совершенно спокойно, не реагируя на стук колес и покачивание вагона, и я позволил себе несколько минут его разглядывать. Немного меня старше – это я уже понял. Чуть выше ростом, брюнет с ровной бледной кожей, слегка вздернутым носом и пушистыми ресницами. Форма отглажена, о стрелки брюк, как я заметил еще на перроне, можно порезаться. Интересно, у него есть адъютант или он сам справляется? Хотя, возможно, на побывке ему помогала жена.

Такая мысль немного выбила меня из колеи, пусть и была вполне реальной. Вполне очевидно, что такой представительный мужчина, как майор Данн не может не пользоваться благосклонностью со стороны женского пола. Это я практически не имел дела с женщинами, исключая, конечно, покупательниц в моем магазине. О нет, дамы не отталкивали меня, но и не слишком привлекали. Я с детства никак не мог их понять, а потому старался просто наблюдать со стороны, пользуясь при этом, полным доверием многих из них. Возможно, я был кем-то вроде подруги мужского пола. Не самая плохая роль.

\- Чего вы хотите, Морган?

Вздрогнув, я вынырнул из своих мыслей и понял, что майор смотрит на меня в упор. Взгляд его был холоден также, как на перроне и я мимо воли заинтересовался, что тому виной – разделяемая многими неприязнь к магам или его личная неприязнь ко мне. Правда, мне казалось, что повода для последней я не давал.

\- Я подумывал пойти поискать вагон-ресторан, - стараясь не смущаться, пояснил я. – Не хотите ли…  
\- Не хочу, - отрезал майор и я отшатнулся, удивленный такой грубостью. 

Наверное, майор понял, что был слишком резок, потому что глубоко вздохнул, потер лицо ладонями и объяснил:

\- Я предпочитаю принимать пищу в одиночестве.  
\- Понимаю, - прохладно кивнул я и поднялся, одергивая китель. – Тогда, с вашего позволения, майор.

Я почувствовал облегчение, когда за моей спиной закрылась дверь купе. Конечно, было очень жаль, что мне не удалось найти общий язык со своим спутником и будущим сослуживцем, но я был уверен, что дело совсем не в моих неуклюжих навыках общения. Майор сам сделал все, чтобы только оттолкнуть меня. Ну что же, так тому и быть.

Вагон-ресторан я отыскал быстро и, к моему большому удивлению, он оказался практически пуст. Солдаты, понятное дело, вряд ли имели возможность пообедать здесь, но почему практически не было офицеров, было непонятно. Впрочем, они вполне могли предпочесть изящной обстановке припасы из дома и компанию друзей. Что ж, винить я их не мог. Возможно, будь я не один или с более приятным попутчиком, то поступил бы также. Впрочем, рестораны я любил всегда, поэтому с удовольствием занял место за небольшим столиком и подозвал официанта.

Сорок минут, тарелку вкуснейшего грибного супа-пюре и отбивную под сливочным соусом спустя, мое душевное равновесие было восстановлено окончательно. А чашечка чудесного альбицийского кофе довершила дело, так что я впервые за часы, прошедшие с отбытия, почувствовал полное довольство. До тех пор, правда, пока дверь ресторана не распахнулась и на пороге не появился майор Данн. Я настолько удивился, увидев его, что едва не облился остатками кофе. 

Обшарив хмурым взглядом вагон, майор быстро отыскал меня, кивнул и направился к моему столику. Мне же мгновенно захотелось чего-нибудь покрепче кофе.

\- Принесите нам… - майор смерил меня взглядом и предположил: - Вина?  
\- Немного джина, если есть, - улыбнулся я официанту. – От вина мне будет обеспечена невыносимая головная боль.  
\- Вот как? – чуть удивился майор. – Впрочем, я не возражаю.

Мы в молчании дождались пока официант поставит перед нами стаканы и сделали по глотку.

\- Неплохо, - пробормотал майор и я согласно кивнул. – Я должен перед вами извиниться, лейтенант. Я был не прав, когда сорвался.

Я не считал, что он сорвался, скорее, просто все, очень короткое время, что мы были знакомы, он был весьма груб, но озвучивать этого не стал.

\- Вы возвращаетесь на войну, - только и сказал я.  
\- Да, на войну, - тихо сказал майор и сделал еще глоток. – Понимаете… Хотя нет, конечно, вы не понимаете. Вы даже, на самом деле, не представляете куда вот-вот попадете и что там творится.  
\- Я читал сводки, - возразил я, но в ответ получил только кривую усмешку.  
\- Я ездил в столицу не на побывку, - помолчав, сказал майор. – Через одного из своих давних знакомых я обратился в Совет Орфидии с просьбой оказать помощь фронту. Солдаты гибнут из-за недостаточно хорошего вооружения. Видели бы вы эти древние винтовки… - он покачал головой, одним духом осушил стакан и махнул официанту принести еще. – Еще немного и единственное, что мы сможем сделать – только ходить в штыковые атаки, такая у нас нехватка патронов. В Совете меня клятвенно заверили, что обязательно окажут помощь, но за неделю, что я был в городе не произошло ничего. Я ходил туда снова и снова, но ничего так и не добился. А сегодня я встретил вас.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что обещанное вам улучшение – это я? – поразился я.

Майор коротко засмеялся.

\- Все маги, которых я встречал, обладают завидным самомнением. Не обижайтесь, прошу, - он коснулся моей руки, словно ощутив мое возмущение. – Но вы должны понимать, что если бы один маг стоил полка, то войну мы бы выиграли давным-давно.  
\- Но армия тоже что-то не слишком помогает, - язвительно заметил я, отнимая руку.  
\- Солдаты не могут сражаться рогатками, - пожал плечами майор. – А дела в военной промышленности Орфидии давно уже обстоят очень нехорошо. Заводы останавливаются один за другим из-за нехватки угля, соответственно, они не могут производить оружие.  
\- Откуда же его мог взять Совет? – удивился я.  
\- Обходные пути есть всегда, - сказал майор и покачал головой. – Простите, но рассказать вам больше будет нарушением секретности. Еще большим, чем я уже допустил.

Я только пожал плечами и допил свой джин.

\- Повторите, пожалуйста, - приказал майор появившемуся у стола официанту. Я не слишком хотел пить еще, но над нашим столиком так и витало напряжение, так что я не отказался.  
\- Но чем же, все-таки, вам не угодили маги? – все же решил спросить я. – Вы явно нас не жалуете.

Майор только пожал плечами.

\- Простите за прямоту, - сказал он. – Но я считаю всех вас бесполезными фокусниками. Если бы те годы, что предшествовали войне, были потрачены на изобретение нового оружия, на оснащение армии, если бы все эти деньги были вложены в армию, а не пошли на глупые попытки изучать магию, то сейчас мы бы не были в такой заднице.

Я не обратил внимания на грубость, задетый совсем другим.

\- Если бы хоть кто-то попытался проводить более дальновидную политику и попросту бы не ссорился с соседями, то никакая армия бы не понадобилась. Что же до магии или, как вы считаете, фокусов, то уж лучше быть фокусником, чем…

Я прикусил язык, не позволив последнему слову вырваться, но майор, судя по сузившимся глазам, отлично меня понял.

\- Вы хотели сказать убийцей? – спокойно спросил он. – Договаривайте, не бойтесь.  
\- Я был резок, - помолчав секунду, сказал я. – Обидеть вас, майор, я не хотел.

Не знаю, чего я ожидал – того, что он накричит на меня, может, выплеснет свой джин мне в лицо или просто уйдет, но точно не того, что он просто кивнет и примет мои извинения.

\- Я задел вас, вы задели меня, - сказал он. – Думаю, мы квиты. Но попрошу вас больше так не отзываться ни об армии, ни о Совете.  
\- Тогда вы, пожалуйста, не говорите подобного про магию, - твердо сказал я.  
\- За это и выпьем, - поднял свой стакан майор.


	2. Chapter 2

В степях Варии шел дождь. Сплошная стена воды падала с неба вот уже четвертый день подряд и было похоже, что останавливаться стихия не собирается. Иногда в небе намечался просвет, дающий надежду на скорое окончание нового потопа, но он, практически сразу, исчезал. Сильный дождь дополнялся не менее сильным ветром и передвигаться по окопам можно было лишь плотно укутавшись в плащ и согнувшись.

Единственным облегчением в эти дни было то, что стрелять друг в друга в подобных условиях было попросту невозможно. В самом начале ливня варийцы еще попытались пойти в атаку под прикрытием дождя, но скользкая, мгновенно напитавшаяся влагой земля превратилась в болото и им пришлось вернуться в свои окопы. Наши солдаты приветствовали неудачу противника громкими радостными выкриками.

Спустя два дня никто уже не радовался. Жидкая грязь, в которую превратилась степь, больше напоминала болото, нежели обычную землю. Она затекала в окопы, в сапоги, забивалась в винтовки, как люди не старались за ними следить. Что будет, когда дождь наконец закончится и чем будут воевать наши солдаты — об этом я старался даже не думать. В голове мгновенно начинали рисоваться картины рукопашного боя и прочие апокалипсические вещи.

Я находился в этой части длинной, изогнутой линии фронта вот уже пять месяцев. Не могу сказать, что это время стало лучшим в моей жизни, но и настолько ужасным, как я себе его представлял по пути сюда, оно не было. По крайней мере, до дождей. Прибыв к месту службы в середине лета я еще застал нежное цветение степи и некоторое время наслаждался душистым воздухом, какого никогда не бывает в городах. Майор Данн надо мной посмеивался, но не слишком. Я видел, что ему самому нравится вид покрытой лиловыми и голубыми цветами земли. Чтобы он там не говорил, этот пейзаж был куда лучше черных рытвин от взрывов снарядов.

Примерно месяц я обвыкался на новом месте. Мне отвели место в одной из палаток, вместе с лейтенантом Грином, довольно приятным мужчиной, примерно лет на десять меня старше. Он быстро ввел меня в курс событий, а также моих обязанностей, которые, впрочем, оказались какими-то невнятными.

— А что вы хотите? — в ответ на мое осторожное замечание, развел руками Грин. — Никто ведь в Совете даже не предполагал, что нас придется использовать. Нет ни приказов, ни нормальных инструкций, которых мы могли бы придерживаться. Так что на бумаге мы, вроде как, военные, а на деле — никто из командиров не станет рисковать и брать нас в бой.  
— Но так получается, что мы…  
— Обуза, — охотно кивнул Грин и снова развел руками. — Лично я жду только момента, когда можно будет отсюда убраться. Ну и еще помогаю в лазарете. Я врач по образованию. А вы?  
— У меня книжный магазин, — растерянно отозвался я.  
— Гуманитарное образование, — понимающе и слегка сочувственно кивнул лейтенант. — Увы, не знаю, чем я смогу вам помочь.

Впрочем, он попытался. Если бы не лейтенант Грин и его обширные знакомства в нашей части, я вряд ли бы сумел найти здесь хоть какое-то занятие, а так выяснилось, что в штабе не хватает… Я бы сказал, кого-то вроде ординарца. Мне приходилось записывать под диктовку командира полка, доставлять депеши, вести картотеку, отмечать передвижение наших войск и войск противника на большой карте. Последнее, впрочем, мне приходилось делать очень редко, потому что фронт практически не двигался.

В общем, мне было чем заняться днем и за это я должен был благодарить лейтенанта Грина. В первую же увольнительную я купил для него в Азгульде большую бутыль спирта и вечером отчаянно краснел, слушая как он рассыпается в благодарностях. Оказалось, спирт в лазарете подходил к концу и мой дар мог принести большую пользу. Что же, я был этому лишь рад.

Несмотря на то, что я обрел нового знакомца, общение мое с майором Данном тоже не прекратилось. Еще тогда, в поезде, он словно извиняясь за резкость по отношении к магам и магии, дал понять, что совсем не против продолжать общение. В самый первый вечер, когда мы прибыли на станцию и я, признаться, совершенно потерялся в мешанине людей, майор выдернул меня из толпы и усадил в присланный за ним экипаж.

— Наверное, вам привычнее новинки? Эти паровые самодвижущиеся повозки, — он снова был язвителен, но я уже попривык к этому за время пути, и старался не обращать на его тон внимания.  
— Вы имеете в виду локомобили? — уточнил я. — Вообще-то, они только-только появились в столице и до моего района еще не добрались. К счастью.  
— Вы не приверженец технического прогресса?

Майор Данн так споро, явно привычно, разместил наш багаж под сиденьями экипажа, что я почувствовал себя полным неумехой. И тем не менее, я ответил спокойно.

— Я поддерживаю идею прогресса. Вот только подозреваю, что все, что будет изобретено для улучшения и облегчения жизни человека, тут же будет направлено на то, чтобы начать убивать ближнего своего.  
— И дальнего тоже, — ухмыльнулся майор. — Какое-нибудь оружие дальнего действия нам бы точно не помешало.

Я только вздохнул и покрепче ухватился за стойку, когда возница, наконец, щелкнул вожжами и лошади пошли вперед. Повозку тут же нещадно закачало на рытвинах, которые назвать дорогой не повернулся бы язык у самого большого оптимиста.

— А локомобиль бы здесь не прошел, — с каким-то странным удовлетворением сказал майор. Я же лишь вздохнул про себя.

Еще до войны, когда цензурирование наших газет не дошло до такой степени безумия, как теперь, я любил почитывать журнал о новинках в технической отрасли и помнил, что королевская семья Варии всегда привечала изобретателей. Страницы цвели красочными описаниями разных устройств и приспособлений, и журналисты рассыпались в изящных фразах, знаменуя скорый приход новой, куда более технически развитой эры. За три года конфликта, правда, ни одно новшество не было варийцами внедрено, иначе бы нашу армию, с ее старыми винтовками, просто смели бы с лица земли. Впрочем, был достаточно осмотрителен, чтобы не озвучивать эту мысль вслух.

Разговаривать в трясущемся экипаже было практически невозможно, если только мы не хотели то и дело прикусывать языки, поэтому остаток пути мы с майором проделали в тишине. Я смотрел в окно, зачарованный красотой вечерней степи, майор же хмуро листал какие-то письма. Дорога была не слишком дальней и примерно через час мы въехали на территорию нашего лагеря. Экипаж точно корабль разрезал волнующееся людское море, а я удивленно смотрел на это из окна.

— Я думал, в этой части фронта сосредоточено меньше людей.  
— Всего около пятидесяти тысяч, — рассеянно сказал майор, убирая письма во внутренний карман и застегивая китель на все пуговицы. — Не самое крупное соединение.  
— Я никогда не видел так много людей одновременно, — как зачарованный отозвался я, глядя на марширующих мимо солдат.  
— Когда я только попал в армию, меня тоже удивляли подобные вещи, — улыбнулся майор.  
— А сколько вам было лет? — полюбопытствовал я.  
— Девятнадцать, — помедлив, отозвался мой спутник и пояснил, хотя я вовсе не требовал никаких объяснений. — Я всегда считал военную карьеру самой подходящей для себя.

Я подумал про себя, что вряд ли кто-то в столь нежном возрасте настолько мудр, что точно знает, чем будет заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь, но не стал возражать. По майору не было видно, что он жалеет о своем выборе, так кто я такой, чтобы ставить его слова под сомнение. Тем более, что в этот миг экипаж остановился. Мы прибыли.

В тот день майор быстро показал мне палатку, в которой расположился лейтенант Грин, и сам отправился, как мне показалось, в штаб.

Как я уже упоминал, лейтенант Грин оказался весьма приятным мужчиной, и мы с ним вполне удобно разместились вдвоем в одной палатке.

У магии Воды и магии Воздуха есть, по крайней мере, одна приятная черта — они друг другу не соперники. Если бы на моем месте или на месте Грина был огневик, совместное проживание, не говоря уже про возможность творить общие заклинания, была бы под очень большим вопросом, но наши стихии вполне могли подпитывать друг друга. Помогало и то, что уровни наши, как магов, были примерно одинаковы. Мой был немного выше, ближе к четвертому, у Грина твердый третий, но такое расхождение особого значения не имело.

Так что устроился я вполне приятно, а уж когда лейтенант помог мне и день мой был заполнен занятиями, мне и вообще было не на что жаловаться. Днем работа, вечером вполне приятное общение либо в клубе при штабе, либо с лейтенантом — можно сказать, я жил практически как дома, если исключить однообразие военной формы и постоянную стрельбу на полигоне недалеко от нашей палатки. Впрочем, в первые несколько дней я уставал так сильно (то ли от непривычных обязанностей и обстановки, то ли так выражалась тоска по дому), что не обращал на нее внимания, а потом попросту привык.  
К моему большому огорчению, единственный, кто не появлялся в штабном клубе, был майор Данн.

— Он бука и не любит подобные развлечения, — усмехнулся в ответ на мой вопрос Грин. — Вы еще убедитесь, Морган, что в полку мало кто любит Данна и поддерживает с ним хорошие отношения. Хотя, я совершенно не удивлен этим обстоятельством, он тот еще солдафон.  
— А мне так не показалось, — удивился я. — В поезде мы общались с ним почти дружески.  
— Дружески? С Эдмундом Данном? — скептически взглянул на меня Грин. — Да быть того не может, он ведь нас, магов, просто на дух не переносит.  
— Ну, он был вполне учтив, — пожал плечами я.  
— Значит и у него случаются проблески хорошего воспитания, — хохотнул Грин.  
— А почему он так ненавидит магию? — осторожно полюбопытствовал я.  
— Признаться, я не знаю подробностей, — покачал головой лейтенант. — Но насколько я слышал, его семья пострадала от действий какого-то мага. Подробностей, повторюсь, не знаю.  
— Ясно, благодарю вас, — тихо ответил я.

В этот вечер мы вместе с Грином собирались снова провести время в клубе, но я решил, что слишком устал для легкой болтовни. Хотелось просто тишины, пусть даже в военном лагере, полном людей, это практически невозможно, так что, я решил прогуляться.

Как я уже упоминал, неподалеку от нашей с Грином палатки находился полигон, поэтому, выйдя на воздух, я сразу же направился в противоположную сторону. Там, на расстоянии примерно полумили, находилась небольшая рощица. Мало кто из солдат обладал достаточным количеством свободного времени, чтобы там прогуливаться, а большинство офицеров предпочитали сырости осенних вечеров относительный уют штабного клуба, так что я вряд ли рисковал встретить хоть кого-то.

Я не ошибся, в рощице никого не было, так что я смог неторопливо побродить в относительной тишине. Конечно, в военном лагере никогда, даже ночью, не бывает совершенно тихо, поэтому до меня доносились отголоски приказов, стрельба с полигона, ржание лошадей, но, если постараться, эти звуки можно было принять за звуки города. Можно было вообразить, что я вовсе не на войне, а где-нибудь в парке и сейчас, нагулявшись и слегка продрогнув, пойду пить чай с мягким бисквитом. Что же, возможно, однажды так оно и будет.

— Не ожидал встретить вас здесь.

Знакомый громкий голос заставил меня вздрогнуть и обернуться.

— А я не думал, что встречу здесь вас, майор, — отозвался я, улыбнувшись. — Вы тоже любите гулять?  
— Это прочищает голову, — кивнул он, — так что иногда я прихожу сюда. А вы?  
— Несколько устал от количества людей, — признался я без особого смущения.  
— Но вы же, кажется, владелец магазина? — удивился майор. — Разве в ваши обязанности не входит любить общение?  
— Я владею книжным, — улыбнулся я. — Вы удивитесь, сколько из моих клиентов перестали бы ходить ко мне, если бы я имел обыкновение отвлекать их болтовней.  
— Наверное, — согласился майор. — Но вы, кажется, замерзли?

Я прислушался к себе и был вынужден признать, что майор прав. У меня очень сильно замерзли руки и нос, а еще, пожалуй, неплохо было бы достать из сундука шарф потеплее. Вечера становились все холоднее.

— Не желаете ли выпить чаю у меня в палатке?

Предложение было неожиданным. Насколько я успел понять, майор славился тем, что был абсолютно негостеприимен. За те полтора года, что он служил в этом полку, у него в палатке не побывал ни один из его сослуживцев.

Наверное, на моем лице что-то отразилось, потому что майор коротко рассмеялся.

— Вам не стоит переживать, Морган. Я предлагаю всего лишь чай, — он запнулся, но закончил твердо. — Если только вы сами не пожелаете чего-то большего.

От такого явного намека у меня брови взлетели так высоко, как только позволяла анатомия. Ничего подобного я не ожидал. Конечно, в Орфидии в отношениях между мужчинами нет ничего недостойного или странного, достаточно сказать, что наш король женат вторым браком вовсе не на красавице, а на довольно миловидном графе Стейплде. Просто я был уверен (хотя, спроси меня, откуда такая уверенность, я бы не ответил), что майор не относится к числу любителей мужских прелестей.

— Я был уверен, что от вас без ума по крайней мере с десяток дам в Азгульде. И, конечно, не только в нем.

Возможно, этого не стоило говорить, но я не удержался.

— Ну, вам они тоже оказывают знаки внимания, — буркнул майор, глядя на меня исподлобья.  
— Да, случается, — легко согласился я и увидел, как он помрачнел еще сильнее. — Но я их не принимаю — я помедлил и решительно расставил все точки над и, — и не принимал никогда.

Прежде, чем майор Данн успел сказать что-то еще, я решительно взял его под руку и развернул в сторону лагеря.

— Поэтому, чай в вашей палатке меня вполне устроит.  
— Я очень рад, — только и сказал он, и осторожно накрыл мои пальцы своими, затянутыми в черную перчатку. — Вы сильно замерзли, Морган.  
— Забыл достать перчатки и теплый шарф, — пожал плечами я. — Это не страшно, маги Воды практически не болеют.  
— Неужели? — вежливо удивился майор, но мне тут же стало ясно, что я зря упомянул магию.

Такое его отношение было бы, пожалуй, даже любопытно, если бы мои последние отношения не закончились именно из-за того, что я был магом. Мой партнер, Сигизмунд Дойлер, весьма сильно завидовал моим умениям. Настолько, что в какой-то момент не справился с собой и начал распускать руки. Не то чтобы я думал, что майор может оказаться таким же. А с другой стороны, почему нет? Это только говорится, что снаряд два раза в одну воронку не попадает, а на деле все часто обстоит с точностью до наоборот.

— Если у вас проблема с моей магией, майор Данн, то вам не следует делать предложений о чем-то большем, — прохладно заметил я. — Магия — это не то, что я могу отстегнуть от себя и отложить в сторону, знаете ли.  
— У меня нет проблем с магией, — помолчав, отозвался майор.  
— Позвольте усомниться, — фыркнул я.  
— Хорошо, — на удивление послушно, согласился он. — У меня нет проблемы с тем, что вы — маг, Виктор. Я буду честен, я не люблю магию и не доверяю ей, и, поверьте, у меня на это есть причины, но за то время, что я вас знаю, вы ни разу не злоупотребили ни своими возможностями, ни чьим бы то ни было доверием. Все, чье мнение ценно для меня, считают, что вы достойный человек.

Не знаю, что удивило меня сильнее — неожиданный комплимент или то, что он назвал меня по имени.

Оставшийся путь до палатки майора мы проделали в тишине.

Чай оказался действительно хорошим, а главное, горячим. За время, проведенное на фронте, я уже научился ценить то, что раньше даже удобством бы мне не показалось, а лишь досадной помехой к получению удовольствия. Например, пустой кипяток. Здесь же, особенно в последние дни, я буквально наслаждался им. Погода слишком испортилась даже для осени, чай, что я привез с собой, закончился, а до увольнительной в Азгульд было еще почти две недели. То же, что подавали под видом чая в офицерском клубе…

— У меня лучший чай в этой части Варии, — с гордостью сказал мне майор, вручая чашку из тонкого фарфора.  
— Охотно верю, — улыбнулся я и принюхался.

Аромат действительно был божественный, о чем я незамедлительно и сообщил.

Некоторое время мы в молчании пили и я, аккуратно, стараясь не показаться назойливым, рассматривал обстановку палатки. Похоже, майор жил один, по крайней мере, койка была одна. Еще стол и стул, на котором я сидел, и небольшой сундук, по-видимому, для вещей, в углу. Все просто, даже аскетично. И ничего, что рассказало бы мне о майоре Эдмунде Данне больше, нежели я уже знал.

— Итак.

Я допил чай, отставил чашку на стол и пристально взглянул на майора.

— Для чего именно вы пригласили меня к себе? Не только ведь, чтобы напоить горячим.

Я говорил легко, с улыбкой, но на самом деле, внутри меня все дрожало. Если я все правильно понял недавно, в лесу, то майор собирался сделать мне вполне недвусмысленное предложение и если несколько десятков минут назад я был совершенно уверен в себе, то теперь вдруг ощутил колебания. О нет, майор… Эдмунд мне очень нравился. Не красавец, но сильный, а главное, с тем потаенным внутренним огнем, что, и у женщин, и у мужчин, намекает на то, что в постели с человеком будет просто чудесно. Вот только…

— Идет война, — неожиданно озвучил мою мысль майор и я, стараясь не выдать своего изумления, кивнул.

Продолжения, впрочем, не последовало. Мой собеседник замолчал, внимательно глядя на меня, а я никак не мог понять, чего он хочет. Вот как же я ненавижу сложности!

— Мне кажется, вы слишком напряжены, — заметил я, откидываясь назад и опираясь локтями на стол.

Я отлично знал, что выгляжу сейчас так, словно предлагаю себя, и, признаться, чего-то подобного и добивался. По тому, как дернулся кадык майора было ясно, что моя маленькая хитрость достигла цели.

— Да, идет война, — тем временем, продолжил я, — но ведь люди не перестают быть людьми, не перестают испытывать желания. Мне кажется, во время войны чувства становятся даже острее.  
— Вы испытываете ко мне чувства? — прищурился майор, а я позволил себе рассмеяться. Совсем необидно, как я надеялся.  
— Вы мне нравитесь, Эдмунд, — я впервые назвал его по имени. — Конечно, я вас не люблю, но вы действительно мне симпатичны, а я, надеюсь, симпатичен вам. Как вы сами сказали, идет война, так почему бы нам обоим не подарить друг другу немного тепла и ласки? Вы ведь пригласили меня сюда сегодня, чтобы предложить именно это? Извините, если я говорю слишком прямо, но какой смысл ходить вокруг да около.

Майор некоторое время смотрел на меня в упор, а потом медленно кивнул.

— Я ценю прямоту, Виктор, — ответил он. — Тем более, что вы замечательно озвучили мои мысли, — он криво усмехнулся и потер лоб. — Просто, не так давно, отношения, которые, как я когда-то, по-наивности, думал, будут крепкими и счастливыми, распались из-за того, что я исполняю свой долг перед страной, и заводить новые… В общем, скажу честно, лишних сложностей мне бы не хотелось.  
— Ваш партнер оставил вас потому, что вы пошли на фронт? — помедлив, уточнил я.  
— Ну, винить его не стоит, — снова усмехнулся майор. — Да и случилось это далеко не сразу. Поначалу мы оба были уверены, что все будет хорошо, а потом жизнь внесла небольшие коррективы. Я был на фронте, он встретил другого и, конечно, тут же выяснилось, что куда легче, когда не нужно переживать о том, что тебе в любую минуту могут сообщить о гибели партнера. Ну, а поскольку женаты мы не были…

Майор пожал плечами, не закончив рассказ, но тут и так все было ясно.

— А мой партнер оставил меня из-за того, что я — маг, — помолчав, сказал я. — Оказалось, что он постоянно боялся, будто я могу во сне сотворить из воды змею и та нападет на него, и задушит.  
— А вы можете? — заинтересовался майор.  
— Никогда даже не пытался, — улыбнулся я. — Хотя, может быть и стоило. Но я сказал это не для того, чтобы пожаловаться. Вы уже признались, что у вас нелады с магией, так что, возможно, вам стоит подумать, прежде чем…  
— Я уже сказал, что у меня нет проблемы с вами, Виктор, — нахмурившись, перебил меня майор. — Скорее, у меня проблема с тем, чтобы завести сейчас с кем-то отношения, которые подразумевали бы какие-то серьезные обязательства.  
— Что ж, я рад это слышать, потому что и сам не намерен в ближайшее время связывать себя с кем-то, — отозвался я. — Более того, я уверен, что нам обоим сейчас подобное просто противопоказано. Что скажете?  
— Вы замечательно все сформулировали, — согласился Эдмунд. — Легкий вариант отношений меня вполне устроит.  
— Как и меня, — кивнул я и не солгал.

Признаться, у меня даже от души отлегло, когда мы, наконец, дошли до сути. Ни о каких серьезных отношениях после ситуации с Сигизмундом я даже и думать не хотел, а тело, привыкшее за то время, что мы были с ним вместе, к, скажем так, регулярности, требовало своего. Так что предложение майора оказалось замечательно кстати.

— Единственное, — я нахмурился, размышляя. — В отличие от вас, увольнительные у меня случаются нечасто, да и в палатке я живу не один. Не хотелось бы смущать лейтенанта Грина.  
— Разве моя палатка не подойдет? — удивился майор.

Я обвел взглядом тонкие брезентовые стенки и скептически уставился на него.

— Но вы же маг, Виктор, — поддел меня майор, улыбаясь. — Неужели вы не можете придумать выхода?  
— Могу, — усмехнулся я. — Но понравится ли вам, мой милый нелюбитель магии?

Не дожидаясь ответа, я сосредоточился, произнес по себя несколько слов и вкруговую взмахнул рукой. По стенкам палатки немедленно растянулась, вспениваясь и побулькивая, блестящая пленка.

— Вода? — приподнял брови майор. Челюсть его на миг закаменела, но, впрочем, он тут же взял себя в руки.  
— Не совсем, — покачал я головой, пристально наблюдая за ним. — Долго объяснять, но можете быть уверены, теперь нас никто не услышит.  
— Вот это меня вполне устраивает, — решительно кивнул Эдмунд и шагнул ко мне.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Виктор…

Срывающийся шепот достиг моего слуха и я, точно подстегнутый им, вскрикнул и забился в сладких судорогах.

\- Красиво.

Я заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Эдмунд и увидел, что он смотрит на переливы заглушающей пелены на стенах комнаты. Сегодня у нас обоих совпали увольнительные, так что можно было не опасаться посторонних глаз и спокойно встретиться в Азгульде, что мы и сделали. Но заглушающее заклинание я поставил уже автоматически. И теперь прозрачная пленка, покрывающая стены, переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Красиво, ничего не скажешь, но это значило, что я, в очередной раз, потерял контроль над своей магией. В академии меня бы подняли на смех. Не то чтобы меня это слишком сильно волновало, но, признаться, наталкивало на определенные мысли, размышлять над которыми сейчас точно не хотелось.

\- Нравится? – улыбнулся я, переворачиваясь на живот и подгребая под себя подушку. – Помнится, в первый раз ты отреагировал… своеобразно.  
\- Не напоминай, пожалуйста, - отмахнулся Эдмунд, слегка покраснев.  
\- Ладно уж, не буду, - согласился я и с наслаждением потянулся.

Впереди был еще почти целый день и весь его можно было посвятить плотским удовольствиям. По крайней мере, чаще всего мы именно так и поступали – заказывали в комнаты какую-нибудь еду, кувшин вина и не вылезали из постели до самого вечера.

\- Сегодня мне нужно будет уйти раньше, - разбил мои мечты Эдмунд.  
\- Что? Почему?

Я приподнялся на локтях, удивленно глядя на него. Еще вчера ничто не предвещало изменений в планах.

\- Вечером в штабе будет совещание, - пожал плечами Эдмунд.  
\- Полагаю, спрашивать, что вы там будете обсуждать, не имеет смысла, - проворчал я и снова улегся на подушку. Эдмунд провел ладонью по моей спине, точно утешал, но я лишь передернул плечами. – Не нужно меня утешать, майор. В конце концов, идет война и пока это так, никакие объяснения мне не требуются.  
\- И все-таки, я прошу прощения, - продолжая гладить меня, сказал Эдмунд. – За то, что наши планы были нарушены, Виктор. Мы и так нечасто проводим друг с другом столько времени, сколько мне бы хотелось.  
\- Да, мне тоже жаль, - я потянулся под его ладонью точно кот и повернулся на бок. – Но пока что ничего не поделаешь. Ничего, обещаю, что, когда война закончится, мы запремся в моем доме и не будем вылезать из постели неделю.  
\- Неплохой вариант, - серьезно кивнул Эдмунд и в его глазах заплясали смешинки. – А твои домашние не будут против.  
\- У меня никого нет, - спокойно отозвался я. – Уже очень много лет как.  
\- Прости.

Эдмунд сел на постели и взъерошил волосы на макушке. Обычно он являл из себя образец спокойствия, так что такое его смущение было даже забавно.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - я погладил его по бедру. – Это действительно случилось давно. Мой отец был изобретателем. Иногда довольно успешным, надо сказать. Он даже сумел сколотить небольшое состояние, создав, например, непромокаемую парусину.  
\- Подожди, - перебил меня Эдмунд. – Ты хочешь сказать, это твой отец изобрел брезент?  
\- Ну, на самом деле, патент на него получил еще мой дед, - педантично уточнил я. – А отец улучшил формулу, так что теперь брезент практически вечен. Ну и еще он, с помощью армии адвокатов, растоптал в суде конкурентов, так что плодами изобретения может пользоваться только наша семья.  
\- Небольшое состояние, говоришь? – ошеломленно уточнил Эдмунд. – Я даже не буду спрашивать, насколько небольшое. И как же ты оказался здесь, Виктор?   
\- А что я должен был сделать? – прищурился я. – Использовать свои деньги, чтобы избежать службы, которая я есть первейший долг каждого настоящего патриота?  
\- Ну, как-то так, - кивнул Эдмунд, поразив меня до глубины души. – Участие в идиотских войнах – это вовсе не патриотизм, дорогой мой.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул я. – И я солгу, если скажу, что не думал о том, чтобы сбежать куда-нибудь, в Альбицию, например, но потом я передумал.  
\- И почему же это?  
\- Просто передумал и все, - проворчал я и прикрыл глаза. – Не слишком ли много подробностей о моей жизни вы хотите знать, майор Данн? А сами, между прочим, ничего не рассказываете о себе.  
\- Так у меня все просто, - помедлив, отозвался тот. – Никаких изобретателей в роду, никаких богатств или магии. Мой отец был полицейским, мать – швея. У меня две старшие сестры и младший брат. Одна из сестер замужем, вторая решила посвятить себя служению Всеобщему. Брат пошел по стопам отца. Вот и все, пожалуй.  
\- Большая семья – это интересно. Думаю, в детстве тебе точно не было скучно.  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - засмеялся Эдмунд. – Впрочем, с годами это не изменилось. А ты? У тебя есть братья или сестры? Понимаю, что нет родных, но хоть кузены?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой я. – И мать, и отец в своих семьях были единственными детьми. Может, если бы они не погибли…   
\- А как… Прости мое излишнее любопытство, но как это случилось?  
\- Отец решил усовершенствовать локомобиль, - вздохнул я. – Его не оставляла мысль увеличить скорость передвижения. Он всегда считал, что человечество движется слишком медленно, использует лишь малую часть дарованной нам паром, скорости, и неустанно работал над тем, чтобы это обстоятельство изменить. Однажды он усадил мать в локомобиль собственной конструкции, сел рядом и решил добраться от нашего поместья до столицы. Закончилось это тем, что их локомобиль потерял управление и упал с обрыва.  
\- И сколько тебе тогда было? – тихо спросил Эдмунд.  
\- Шестнадцать, - отозвался я. – Слава Всеобщему, по закону я был уже совершеннолетним и опекуна мне не назначали.  
\- Но так ты был бы не один, - возразил Эдмунд.  
\- Ну конечно, - усмехнулся я. – И через пару лет от моего состояния остались бы только рожки, да ножки.  
\- Ты до такой степени не веришь людям? – помолчав, спросил Эдмунд.  
\- Весь мой опыт говорит о том, что стоит лишь только упомянуть о том, что ты стоишь довольно много, как от друзей и любовников, скажем так, определенного рода, отбоя не будет, - фыркнул я. – Поэтому я решил больше не совершать таких ошибок.  
\- Ты злишься или расстроен? – спросил Эдмунд, аккуратно коснувшись пальцами заглушающей пелены.

Только теперь я заметил, что она приобрела довольно неприятный болотный оттенок.

\- Можешь считать это отражением моей внутренней сущности, - проворчал я, переворачиваясь на живот.  
\- Позволю себе предположить, что все-таки знаю тебя немного лучше, - улыбнулся Эдмунд. – И прости, что расстроил тебя.  
\- Все в порядке, - отмахнулся от его извинений я. – Просто мне пора стать более толстокожим, вот и все.  
\- Меня и так устраивает.

Эдмунд поцеловал меня в плечо, потом в шею, провел ладонями по моей спине, сжал ягодицы, заставив меня застонать и вскинуть бедра, позабыв о прошлом.

\- И все-таки мне пора, - прошептал он спустя некоторое время, когда мы, наконец, сумели оторваться друг от друга. – Ты останешься?

Я не чувствовал сил даже чтобы свести ноги, не то что встать и куда-то идти прямо сейчас, так что только слабо кивнул.

\- Тогда отдыхай, - негромко рассмеялся Эдмунд и встал.

Я с трудом перевернулся на спину, заложил руки за голову, и следил за тем, как он одевается, как поправляет рукава рубашки, как застегивает и одергивает китель. Вот почему на нем форма, даже немного помятая, сидит как влитая? Рядом с ним любой из нашего полка просто замарашка и я не исключение.

\- Увидимся, Виктор, - улыбнулся он мне напоследок, набрасывая на плечи плащ.  
\- Увидимся, Эдмунд, - хрипло отозвался я, улыбаясь в ответ.

Дверь, стукнув, закрылась, а я со стоном, уткнулся лицом в подушку. Кажется, я снова нарушил собственное правило. Кажется, я снова влюбился в неподходящего человека.  
Нет, майор Данн был, с какой стороны, не посмотри, хорош. Он обладал не только приятной внешностью, но, кроме того, был воспитан, достаточно деликатен, честен и прям. Все это в нем мне импонировало. Кроме одного – он мне лгал. Разве Грин не сказал, что его семья пострадала от действий какого-то мага? Почему же он не рассказал мне об этом сейчас, когда я задал прямой вопрос о его семье? Что он утаивает? Нет, конечно, он сам сказал, что лично ко мне у него нет никаких претензий, но как долго такое положение дел продлится? Сигизмунд тоже, поначалу, был мил и любезен, и утверждал, что никаких проблем с магий не имеет. И если, в итоге, так переменился он, то что же сделает человек, у которого с магами явные проблемы, как он сам и признает?

По моей коже побежали мурашки и я, передернувшись, поспешил накрыться одеялом. Ничего себе, а ведь я думал, что давно пережил то, что случилось между мной и Сигизмундом, а, оказывается, следы сошли только с тела. Впрочем, это все равно, нет ничего, с чем бы я бы не справился. И справиться с чувствами к Эдмунду стоит, пожалуй, поскорее, пока они не проросли в моем сердце слишком глубоко.

Спать уже не хотелось, так что я решил, что, пожалуй, стоит возвращаться в часть. По дороге нужно не забыть купить немного сахара и еще литр спирта для лазарета. Что-то он подозрительно быстро заканчивается. Пьют они его там, что ли?

Мысль о том, чтобы пить едкий, дурно пахнущий спирт, заставила меня скривиться, а потом рассмеяться. Кто-кто, а Грин этого точно делать не станет. Воздушник слишком эстет для таких вещей, и аккуратист, вон, даже койку чуть ли не по линейке заправляет и постоянно ворчит на меня, за то, что я не столь умел, как он. Нет, представить его хлещущим эдакое пойло я никак не мог. А вот поедающим сласти – легко. Сам неоднократно видел, как Грин уплетает самое простенькое печенье так, что за ушами трещит. Ему явно не хватало лакомств, а я как раз недавно слышал, что в здешнюю лавку привезли нугу. Для меня это слишком сладко, для Грина – слишком дорого. Вот и будет ему подарок.

Бросив последний взгляд на разворошенную постель, я ощутил легкий укол в сердце и поспешил выйти из комнаты. И все-таки, как бы я не гнал от себя эти мысли, а поговорить с Эдмундом придется. И дело тут даже не в моих зарождающихся чувствах, с этим я справлюсь. Я, в конце-то концов, хочу разобраться, кто рядом со мной – прожженный лжец, притворяющийся честным человеком или человек, достаточно неразборчивый, готовый ради плотских удовольствий спать с тем, чью суть он не приемлет. Не то чтобы первый или второй вариант удовлетворяли меня, но третьего я пока придумать не мог, и, будучи в расстроенных чувствах, просто прикрыл за собой дверь, решив оставить тяжелые мысли за порогом комнаты.

На улице на меня обрушился дождь. Я хоть и маг Воды, но не люблю сырость, поэтому плотнее натянул на голову капюшон плаща, жалея, что не могу использовать простейшее водоотталкивающее заклинание. Вчера, в штабе части, нас с Грином предупредили, что с этого дня на открытое использование нами магии накладывается запрет. Причин, естественно, никто объяснять не стал, на то она и армия, чтобы слепо подчиняться приказам. 

Вообще-то, даже то, что я сегодня пользовался магией на свидании с Эдмундом, могло подвести меня если не под трибунал, то вызвать довольно суровое порицание, но я решил рискнуть. Чтобы там Данн не говорил про магию, но смотреть на переливающуюся стену ему нравилось, я видел. К тому же, мы были под крышей, в дружественной обстановке, так что вряд ли могли возникнуть проблемы.

Дождь припустил сильнее, и я заспешил вперед по размокшей улице, к бакалейной лавке. На то, чтобы купить все необходимой, ушло не много времени, и скоро я торопился в сторону извозчиков. Сегодня желания идти пешком два километра до своей части у меня совершенно не было.

\- Виктор?

Знакомый голос, который я надеялся больше никогда в своей жизни не увидеть, заставил меня замереть на полушаге.

\- Виктор Морган, какая встреча!

Я поднял глаза от мокрой земли и, старательно сохраняя спокойствие, посмотрел на возникшего передо мной человека.

\- Здравствуй, Сигизмунд. Какими судьбами?


	4. Chapter 4

Я не верю в судьбу, как и в то, что мысль материальна, но в тот миг, когда Сигизмунд Дойлер возник передо мной и, улыбаясь, протянул мне руку, я был к этому близок. Впрочем, я почти сразу стряхнул с себя наваждение.

\- Так ты теперь полковой маг? 

У Сигизмунда всегда были ровные, красивые зубы и он не стеснялся показывать их в улыбке. Похоже, прошедшие с момента нашего бурного расставания, два года, эта его привычка никуда не делась.

\- А ты теперь кто? – немного грубовато поинтересовался я.

Вообще-то, мой бывший партнер был человеком весьма ловким. Родившись в знатной, но поиздержавшейся семье, он, в отличие от своего брата, не стал искать партию повыгоднее, а использовал все свои недюжинные способности, чтобы сколотить собственное состояние. Я уверен, что у него все получилось бы, если бы не – наверное, передавшаяся по наследству – страсть к игре и разного рода опасностям. 

Мы с Сигизмудом познакомились на гонках локомобилей, в которых он, конечно же, участвовал и я солгу, если скажу, что его живой и яркий характер, а также огненный темперамент не покорили меня. Я был идиотом и, естественно, влюбился. Я не скрывал ни своего богатства, ни своей магии, ни связей, но Сигизмунд был довольно честен, чтобы не пользоваться ничем из этого. А может, мне так только казалось. Не знаю до сих пор. В любом случае, время мы проводили прекрасно и не только в постели. Мой друг был умен, эрудирован и обладал хорошим чувством юмора. Конечно, у нас случались размолвки, чаще всего касающиеся распределения ролей в постели, но все это казалось мне мелочью.

Я был молод, витал в облаках и, наверное, поэтому очень долго не обращал внимания на то, как портится характер Сигизмунда, а тот становился все жестче. Я не против некоторой грубости в постельных играх, но даже мне однажды надоело щеголять синяками на руках и выбираться из кровати, морщась от боли в заднице. Так что настал тот момент, когда я отказал Сигизмунду.

О том, что случилось дальше я вспоминал без особой ностальгии. Тут же выяснилось, что я – разбалованный мальчишка, ценный лишь своим капиталом; ошибка природы, как и все без исключения маги; шлюха, готовая прыгнуть на любой член, только бы кончить. Последний вывод был сделан исходя из того, что я позволил себе протанцевать пару танцев на одном из балов, куда мы были приглашены вместе, не с ним.

Естественно, терпеть такое отношение к себе я не собирался, и мы подрались. Я не большой умелец кулачного боя, так что, в итоге, был вынужден прибегнуть к помощи магии. Да, возможно, я поступил как трус, но мне вовсе не улыбалось лишиться зубов или дождаться еще чего, похуже. Я отшвырнул от себя Сигизмунда так, что тот ударился о стену, и в ответ услышал, что он всегда знал, что я – урод, что он боялся спать со мной рядом, потому что опасался, что я могу его убить (про пресловутую водяную змею я потом не раз слышал от наших общих друзей), и еще очень много слов, которые никто не пожелал бы услышать от того, кого любишь.

На этом наши отношения закончились. Всем любопытным я, не обращая внимания на распускаемые Сигизмундом слухи, говорил, что наши отношения попросту исчерпали себя, и холодно улыбался. Когда ты так улыбаешься, окружающие поневоле начинают задумываться, а стоит ли задавать тебе новые вопросы. К счастью, совсем скоро случился новый любовный скандал и наше расставание позабылось.

И вот теперь Сигизмунд Дойлер, как ни в чем ни бывало, стоял передо мной в этом богом забытом закоулке мира, и протягивал мне руку для пожатия.

\- Так какими судьбами?

Я говорил спокойно, но сердце все равно сжималось. Не от страха, теперь-то я знал, что смогу себя защитить. Просто, ну да, когда-то я действительно любил этого человека и не хотел об этом вспоминать.

\- Прибыл в штаб, - Сигизмунд, кажется, понял, что я не собираюсь жать ему руку и, усмехнувшись, опустил ее. – Война – хороший способ заработать. Думаю, даже ты должен это понимать.  
\- До сих пор не сколотил состояние? – с притворным сочувствием спросил я. – А с долгами хотя бы рассчитался? Помнится, барон Квинс грозился вызвать тебя на дуэль, если ты не вернешь ему его четыре тысячи марок.  
\- Ну, как видишь, я жив, - пожал плечами Сигизмунд.  
\- И барон тоже, - кивнул я, сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Ты в часть? Не подбросишь?

Сигизмунд никогда не обладал искусством изящно перевести тему разговора, так что я лишь подавил улыбку и кивнул, соглашаясь. Почему нет, в конце концов? Правда, мне ужасно хотелось подколоть его, спросить, неужели у него такие сильные финансовые затруднения, что он не в состоянии оплатить извозчика? Слова буквально рвались с языка, но я заставил себя промолчать. И уподобляться не хотелось, да и, к тому же, в наших отношениях было много приятного, по крайней мере, поначалу.

\- Пойдем, - я первым направился к повозкам.  
\- Да уж, удобства весьма сомнительные, - пробормотал Сигизмунд, когда мы разместились в небольшой, тесной карете. 

Когда-то она явно принадлежала обеспеченному человеку, потому что ее внутренние стенки были оббиты шелком, но с тех пор прошло много лет. Сейчас в столице и крупных городах карет уже давно не встретишь, их почти полностью заменили локомобили. Только отчаянные консерваторы или очень пожилые люди (что, обычно, одно и тоже) продолжают содержать кареты, не боясь показаться смешными. Большинство же их, особенно с началом войны, перекочевало на линию фронта, где дороги пока еще не позволяют широко использовать хрупкие и часто ломающиеся локомобили, а лошадь пройдет всегда.

К моему бескрайнему удивлению – и, надо признаться, удовольствию – всю дорогу до части Сигизмунд молчал. Я запомнил его как весельчака и болтуна, но чем ближе мы подъезжали к военной части, тем сильнее я убеждался в том, что в его жизни произошли какие-то серьезные изменения, наложившие на него отпечаток. Не могу сказать, что я был рад этому. Как бы плохо мы не расстались, ненависти я к нему давно не испытывал. Впрочем, мое к нему отношение было не настолько хорошим, чтобы начать расспрашивать.

К тому же, мне было о чем подумать, кроме Сигизмунда. Как, например, вывести Эдмунда на разговор? Разум подсказывал мне, что проще всего не затягивать и спросить прямо. Но получу ли я такой же прямой ответ? И что мне делать, если он откажется отвечать? Будет ли это значить, что он ценит наши отношения не так, как я?

Стоп. А не зашел ли я слишком уж далеко? В конце концов, наши отношения изначально строились на отсутствии обязательств, мы обговорили это и согласились, то сейчас нам обоим подходит лишь такой формат отношений. Готов ли я признать, что для меня что-то изменилось? И снова вляпаться в проблемы? Что если выяснится, что Эдмунд вовсе не собирается что-то менять? Расставаться мне бы не хотелось.

Пытаясь справиться со смятением, я отодвинул занавеску на окошке кареты и выглянул наружу. Небо в этой части Варии было свинцово-серым, укрытым бескрайними тучами, отчего создавалось ощущение беспрестанных сумерек. А уж сколько уходило керосина для ламп – не сосчитать. И алкоголя, пусть это обстоятельство в части старались не афишировать. Что солдаты, что офицеры – никто не отказывался попустить рюмочку, а полковой врач на мое наивное удивление вообще сказал, что на месте официальной медицины вообще включил бы коньяк в ежедневное довольствие.

«А как еще здесь можно не сойти с ума в такой унылой обстановке?» - спросил он меня и в чем-то я с ним был согласен.

Степи Варии всегда были негостеприимны – серые тучи, частые дожди, но самое главное, бесконечные молнии, то и дело беззвучно прорезающие небо горизонтальными яркими всполохами. Я, как и многие, поначалу пугался и вздрагивал, но к концу третьего дня перестал. Привык. Молнии вспыхивали настолько часто, что реагировать на каждую, значило сойти с ума. Эдмунд же, кажется, вообще их не замечал.

Эдмунд…

\- Какие-то проблемы?

Я настолько глубоко задумался, что совсем позабыл о присутствии Сигизмунда. Впрочем, это не помешало мне тут же собраться.

\- Ничего такого, о чем тебе нужно было бы знать, - спокойно ответил я и удовлетворенно отметил удивление, промелькнувшее в глазах Дойлера. Впрочем, владеть собой он всегда умел.  
\- Виктор Морган отрастил зубы? – мурлыкнул он, улыбнувшись. – Это любопытно.  
\- А вот мне любопытно, зачем ты все-таки приехал, - попытался я перевести тему. – Мне казалось, что ты предпочитаешь держаться от армии подальше.  
\- И ничего не изменилось, - кивнул Сигизмунд. – Армия – место для тех идиотов, которые не нашли другого применения своим способностям. Особенно, армия в эдаком месте.  
\- Что? – нахмурился я.  
\- Ну, милый, я не имел ввиду тебя, - засмеялся Сигизмунд и, наклонившись вперед, быстро поцеловал меня в щеку. – У тебя просто слишком сильны явные суицидальные наклонности. Вспомни хотя бы наши с тобой отношения.  
\- Не льсти себе, - усмехнулся я. – Я не настолько сильно тебя любил, чтобы, в случае чего, убивать себя на твоей могиле.  
\- В любом случае, от армии я стараюсь держаться подальше, - сделал вид, что не заметил шпильку, Сигизмунд. – Но иногда военные хорошо платят.  
\- А лишние деньги тебе никогда не мешали, - подхватил я.  
\- Кошелек карман не тянет, - пожал плечами Дойлер и мечтательно улыбнулся. – Уверен, что за те новости, с которыми я прибыл, кое-кто мне заплатит очень и очень хорошо. А я еще и поторгуюсь.

Я пристально смотрел на него и вспоминал те времена, когда точно такую улыбку у него вызывал взгляд на меня или предвкушение нового спортивного рекорда. Неужели все дело было лишь в том, что он просто успевал подсчитать, сколько может вытянуть из меня или получить призовых? Впрочем, сейчас это абсолютно точно не имело никакого значения.

\- И чего же такого важного ты узнал, что приехал сюда? – спросил я. – Разве с важными сведениями не следовало обратиться к Совету?  
\- О, Совет слишком неповоротлив, - махнул рукой Сигизмунд. – К тому же, от политики я стараюсь держаться еще дальше, чем от армии.  
\- Но ведь там крутятся такие большие деньги, - подколол его я. – Как же так?  
\- Увы, - сокрушенно развел руками Сигизмунд, - но деньги эти слишком древние, чтобы просто так подпустить к ним даже представителя такого знатного рода, как я. А во-вторых, оказалось, что кое-кто еще помнит о нашем с тобой не самом привлекательном расставании. Кстати, именно поэтому ты, Виктор, вряд ли сможешь составить приличную партию.

Эта проблема не волновала меня совершенно, о чем я тут же и сообщил Сигизмунду. Куда интереснее было то, что в свете, оказывается, обо мне еще помнят. Я бы предпочел, чтобы было иначе. Впрочем, если ты богат, то это, наверное, недостижимая мечта.

\- Итак, ты намерен пощипать кого-то в нашей части?

Сигизмунд громко рассмеялся и, опять наклонившись ко мне, похлопал меня по колену.

\- Дорогой Виктор, я намерен хорошенько пощипать всю вашу часть. Если так, конечно, можно выразиться. Кстати, а не желаешь ли поужинать со мной сегодня вечером, в знак того, что наши распри позабыты?

Предложение было настолько неожиданным, что я, наверное, от удивления, кивнул.

\- Не ожидал, что ты так быстро согласишься, - смерил меня взглядом Сигизмунд. – Мне казалось, ты ненавидишь меня. Не это ли ты кричал при нашей последней встрече?  
\- Ну, у меня было время подумать, - ответил я и, прежде чем его улыбка стала торжествующей, закончил: - И я решил, что тратить на тебя ненависть – слишком большое расточительство.

Улыбка Сигизмунда тут же увяла, и он отвернулся к окну. Последние пяти минут пути мы проделали в полном молчании. Наконец, за окнами кареты замелькали уже привычные мне палатки, послышались знакомые звуки стрельбы с полигона. Мы прибыли.

Я был уверен, что моя последняя фраза заставит Дойлера передумать, но он меня удивил, когда, придержав меня за рукав, напомнил:

\- Наш ужин остается в силе, Виктор?  
\- Не имею ничего против, - ответил я сдержанно. – Я живу…  
\- О, я найду тебя, - улыбнулся мне Сигизмунд. – Не думаешь же ты, что я позволю тебе затеряться среди солдат?  
\- Тогда до вечера, - пожал плечами я.  
\- Скажем, в девять?

Я задумался, вспоминая, не обещал ли Эдмунду провести этот вечер с ним, но нет, как обычно, по нашей молчаливой договоренности, после проведенных вместе ночи и утра, следующий вечер мы тратили каждый на себя. Сегодняшний не будет исключением. Возможно, конечно, стоит предупредить Эдмунда о том, что сегодня я встречаюсь с бывшим? С другой стороны, он ужасно не любит, когда его беспокоят во время совещаний в штабе, да и это всего лишь ужин. Кстати…

\- Если ты надеешься на продолжение… - начал я, но Сигизмунд остановил меня.  
\- Ну что ты, Виктор. Это просто ужин двух старых приятелей, ничего большего. Если только ты не захочешь сам.

Последнее слово он почти прошептал, лукаво – о Всеобщий, как это было привычно! Как будто не прошли годы! Будто бы мы и не расставались – улыбнулся и первым выпрыгнул из кареты.

Я солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не почувствовал совсем ничего. О, я очень хорошо ощутил, как потянуло тяжестью внизу живота. А ведь еще пару минут назад я был уверен, что полностью удовлетворен, тем более, Эдмунд действительно хорошо постарался. Впрочем, на Сигизмунда я всегда реагировал определенным образом, потому и оказывался снизу практически постоянно. Потому-то это и перестало мне, в конце концов, устраивать. И больше я ему не поддамся.

\- Не очень-то и хотелось, - сказал я сам себе и под удивленным взглядом возницы выбрался из кареты.

Платить, естественно, пришлось мне.

Грин обрадовался сластям так, точно еще был ребенком, и я не мог сдержать улыбки, глядя, как он прижимает к груди кулек с нугой и с наслаждением принюхивается.

\- Не смейтесь, Морган, - заметил мою реакцию лейтенант и притворно нахмурился. – Ну да, я люблю сладенькое. Как вы вообще догадались?  
\- Просто догадка, - отмахнулся я. – И я очень рад, что она оказалась удачной. Я с самого начала хотел купить вам что-нибудь в подарок за ту помощь, что вы оказали мне, когда я только здесь оказался.  
\- Ну что вы, не нужно, - смутился Грин. – В конце концов, разве маги не должны поддерживать друг друга? Обычным людям сложно понять нас.

Вот единственное, что мне не слишком нравилось в Грине, так то, что он был совершенно уверен в том, что маги – высшая ступень развития человечества и обычным людям, то есть не магам, никогда до нас не дотянуться.

«Вот погодите, Морган, - говорил он как-то, подвыпив. – Однажды трон в этой стране займет маг и все пойдет по-другому».

Я не стал уточнять, что именно – это значило бы развить тему, а я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал слова Грина и решил, что он выступает против нынешней власти.  
Сейчас я тоже пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Тем более, это было совсем не сложно, я действительно то и дело задумывался о предстоящем ужине с Сигизмундом. 

\- У вас что-то случилось? – проницательно спросил Грин. – Вы как-то странно выглядите, Виктор.  
\- Я встретил своего бывшего, Аксель, - со вздохом, признался я. – И он пригласил меня на ужин.  
\- О, - тот даже на миг перестал жевать. – Вы собираетесь говорить об этом Эдмунду?  
\- Ну, делать из этого тайну я не планировал, - слегка резковато отозвался я. – Просто у Эдмунда сегодня совещание в штабе и отвлекать его такими вопросами…  
\- Да, я бы тоже не стал, - согласился Аксель. – Но и поставить перед фактом будет как-то некрасиво.  
\- С другой стороны, мы ничего друг другу не обещали, - раздумывал я вслух. – А это всего лишь ужин.  
\- И ваш партнер должен вам доверять, - кивнул лейтенант Грин.  
\- Это если нас вообще можно назвать партнерами, - возразил я. – То есть, по постели – да, но в остальном... Весьма сомнительно.

Пару мгновений Аксель Грин смотрел на меня, а потом засмеялся, поперхнулся нугой, закашлялся и потянулся к фляжке, сделал несколько глотков и, успокоившись, сказал:

\- Морган, вы меня, конечно, простите, но только идиот не заметит в вас с майором партнеров. Достаточно увидеть, как вы оба смотрите друг на друга.   
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – удивился я.  
\- Что вы влюблены, - не менее сильно удивился Аксель. – И если насчет вас я даже не удивлялся – майор умеет произвести впечатление, то вот как раз он меня поразил.  
\- Ну спасибо, - буркнул я.  
\- Не стоит обижаться, Виктор. До вашего приезда, майор Данн, пусть и прекрасно выполнял свои обязанности, но по своей воле ни с кем не общался. Он весьма нелюдимый человек. Вы его изменили и, поверьте, это не только мое мнение.  
\- Так о наших отношениях шепчется весь лагерь?   
\- А вы как думали? Растопить сердце майора Эдмунда Данна! Я вам скажу по секрету, у нас тут целый тотализатор есть. Нет, я, конечно, не ставлю, но некоторые делают ставки на то, как долго продержится ваша пара.  
\- Ужасно, - я прижал ладони к горящим щекам.

Ничего подобного я не ожидал и теперь не представлял, как быть. 

\- Слишком мало развлечений, - пожал плечами Грин, жуя очередную конфету. – Поверьте, никто не осуждает ни одного из вас, это просто…  
\- Моя личная жизнь стала предметом развлечения для целого военного лагеря!

Признаюсь, я повысил голос. Сдержаться было невозможно.

\- Ну, поделать с этим вы ничего не можете, - легкомысленно отозвался Аксель. – Просто сделайте вид, что вы ничего об этом не знаете.  
\- Да уж, - пробормотал я, пытаясь успокоиться, - если бы это было так легко. Посмотрел бы я на вас, если бы вы были на моем месте.  
\- Так я и был, - отозвался Грин. – В прошлом году.   
\- И что было поводом для ставок? – не мог не поинтересоваться я. – Тоже роман?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - помедлив, отозвался Аксель. – Неудавшийся роман с одной медсестрой. Прошу вас, Виктор, пожалейте мое самолюбие, не расспрашивайте.

Я подавил улыбку и кивнул. В конце концов, Грин – милый человек, несмотря на некоторые свои причуды, и обидеть его, даже случайно, не бы не хотелось.

Как и Эдмунда.

\- И все-таки, как же мне поступить? – пробормотал я.  
\- Мне кажется, вы городите огород на пустом месте, Виктор, - сказал Аксель. – Вы же не планируете провести со своим бывшим ночь?  
\- Упаси Всеобщий, - возмутился я.  
\- Тогда какие проблемы? – пожал плечами Аксель. - Спокойно ужинайте, а майору скажете об этом потом. Заодно посмотрите, как он отреагирует. Ревность, знаете ли, может добавить в отношения перчику.  
\- Но и разрушить их, - возразил я.

И все-таки, поразмыслив, я решил последовать совету Акселя. Это всего лишь ужин. А если Эдмунд решит, что я обманул его таким образом, то что ж, иногда быстрое разочарование в партнере – самое лучшее, что может случиться в отношениях.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Итак, чем же ты занимался все это время?

Сигизмунд подлил в мой бокал вина и улыбнулся в ответ на мой вопрос. В какой-то степени, это и было ответом.

\- Да, ты всегда мог достать все, что угодно, - пробормотал я, поднося бокал к губам.  
\- Самое обыкновенное Шато Ситран, - отмахнулся Сигизмунд, но я видел, что похвала ему приятна.

Вечер, к моему удивлению, тоже пока был неплох. Я ожидал большего напряжения, по крайней мере, от себя, но, когда мой бывший партнер появился на пороге палатки, оказалось, что я совершенно спокоен. Может быть, я действительно сумел оставить все в прошлом? Было бы замечательно.

\- Итак, ты по-прежнему один? 

Бесцеремонный вопрос Сигизмунда мгновенно напомнил мне почему я, практически все время наших с ним отношений, ощущал напряжение и ждал подвоха. Невозможно было предугадать, откуда, с какой стороны этот человек нанесет удар и, если поначалу, это привносило в мою жизнь элемент остроты, то, чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее подобное утомляло. Впрочем, наивного мальчика, с которым Сигизмунд познакомился когда-то уже давно не было.

\- Неужели ты намекаешь на то, что я все эти годы ждал тебя? – искренне изумился я. – Дорогой, у тебя слишком живое воображение.

Упоминать об Эдмунде мне не хотелось. Помилуйте, это Сигизмунд! Он из любой крохи информации сделает слона, а потом вас же им и раздавит. Нет, если он ничего не знает, то я буду последним кто расскажет ему о наших с майором отношениях.  
Ухмылка Дойлера слегка померкла.

\- А ты? Все такой же одинокий волк?

Я, наконец, сделал глоток вина и довольно зажмурился. За время, проведенное на фронте, я, оказывается, уже отвык от того, что раньше казалось мне неотъемлемой частью моей жизни – спокойствие, бокал вина, вкусный ужин, интересная беседа. Как бы так ни было, а беседовать с Сигизмундом мне нравилось, это словно возвращало меня в прошлое. Конечно, расстались мы плохо, но ведь были у нас и приятные моменты.

\- После нашего расставания скучать мне не приходилось, - тем временем ответил Сигизмунд и я, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.  
\- Ты всегда умел жить, - кивнул я, салютуя ему бокалом и Дойлер, помедлив, ответил мне тем же.

Следующие несколько часов прошли во вполне приятном обсуждении наших общих знакомых. У Сигизмунда всегда был острый язык и какой-то ошеломляюще бескрайний доступ к разного рода специфической информации, так что я с интересом слушал. Возможно, мое поведение и было предосудительно, но, признаюсь, я соскучился по светским сплетням, которые в городе долетали до меня хотел я этого или нет, и совершенно прекратились здесь, на фронте. Так что да, я наслаждался каждым мгновением нашего разговора, вполне понятно, не имея в виду каким-то образом воспользоваться полученной информацией позже. Тем более, что некоторые сплетни касались очень уж высокопоставленных лиц.

\- Мне кажется, что еще немного и наш разговор можно будет приравнять к государственной измене, - слегка заплетающимся языком сказал я.  
\- Ну что ты, мой милый, - усмехнулся Сигизмунд, прикладываясь к своему бокалу. – В Орфисе об этом шепчется каждая собака, только ты застрял тут, в грязи и болотах.  
\- В степях, - поправил его я. – Мы с тобой оба в степях, если ты не заметил.  
\- Да, но я отсюда уеду завтра, а ты останешься, мой дорогой Виктор.  
\- Это правда.

Грустно мне не было, но слова Сигизмунда все-таки зацепили что-то глубоко внутри. Действительно, мне бы очень хотелось вернуться домой, снова открыть свой книжный магазин, вытирать пыль с корешков, отыскивать древности для миссис Клайдок или господина Совиньяна. Отличная же была жизнь. Как так случилось, что я оказался здесь?

\- Ну, не был бы ты магом, тебя бы вряд ли тронули, - отозвался Сигизмунд и я с опозданием сообразил, что задал вопрос вслух.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- А ты не знал?

Сигизмунд наклонился ко мне и плеснул еще немного вина в мой бокал. Правда, он и сам уже был пьян, а потом неаккуратен и часть вина пролилась мимо, прямо мне на пальцы.

\- Ох, прости. Дай.

Непринужденно, безо всякого стеснения, он вытащил бокал из моей руки, наклонился ниже и провел языком по залитой вином коже. Потом еще и еще, оставляя на моей кисти горячие влажные полосы.

\- Сигизмунд, - слабо сказал я, попытался было вырвать руку, но не вышло. То ли он меня крепко держал, то ли я был слишком пьян. – Не нужно.  
\- Зачем же пропадать такой вкуснятине? – улыбнулся мне он и продолжил, а я мог лишь сидеть, трезветь и молиться Всеобщему, благодаря его за то, что мои руки уже не настолько чувствительны, как раньше.

Когда-то одно прикосновение острого языка Сигизмунда к моим пальцам, мгновенно заставляло мой член вставать по стойке смирно. Это так глупо – иметь чувствительные руки, но, насколько я слышал, этим грешили многие маги. Возможно, все дело было в нашей природе, точнее никто не знал. В любом случае, еще несколько лет назад я уже стонал бы, растекаясь возбужденной лужицей под ногами Дойлера и тому было хорошо об этом известно.

«Он не может не помнить», - пробилась сквозь усиливающееся удовольствие, отрезвляющая мысль и я, нервно хихикнув, вырвал свою руку.

\- Хватит, Сигизмунд, хватит. Мне неприятно.  
\- Хм, да? Прости.

Он смерил меня странным взглядом, сел ровнее и вытер губы салфеткой.

\- Прости еще раз. Я забылся.  
\- Ничего, - несколько принужденно улыбнулся я. – Лучше скажи, что ты имел в виду говоря, что если бы я не был магом, то меня бы не тронули.  
\- Значит, ты действительно не знаешь? – удивился Сигизмунд и легонько стукнул себя по лбу. – Ах, я и забыл, что ты мало интересуешься окружающим миром, за исключением своих драгоценных книг.

Он улыбнулся мне так ласково, что я невольно провалился в те времена, когда мы еще любили друг друга. Тогда мой друг был нежен и внимателен, казалось, надышаться на меня не мог. Да и я, не буду лгать, я очень его любил.

\- Не издевайся, - сил мне хватило лишь на самую короткую фразу. 

Что-то подсказывало, что как бы я не расчувствовался, показывать это нынешнему Сигизмунду не стоит.

\- Вовсе нет, Виктор, - снова улыбнулся тот и вздохнул. – Призвали всех.  
\- Всех? – недоуменно нахмурился я.  
\- Всех магов.

Произнося последнее слово, Сигизмунд слегка скривился, мгновенно напомнив мне о главной причине нашего расставания, но прямо сейчас это было не главное.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – снова спросил я. – Зачем?  
\- Наверное, кто-то наверху решил, что маги смогут обеспечить перевес Орфидии в этой войне, - саркастично ухмыльнулся Сигизмунд. – Ведь невозможно же столько воевать, страна уже на грани истощения – во многих смыслах.  
\- Да я слышал про проблемы с вооружением, - медленно проговорил я.  
\- Ну, раз даже ты, Виктор, слышал об этом, значит можешь себе представить, насколько все на самом деле глобально, - хмыкнул Сигизмунд.

Задумавшись, я не ответил на подначку. Если то, что я только что услышал, то сейчас опустели и Академия, и Коллегия магов больше не существует?

\- Значит, всех, - повторил я, качая головой и до дна осушил кубок.  
\- Ну, кроме детей, естественно, - отозвался Сигизмунд.  
\- Ты, наверное, об этом жалеешь, - съязвил я, глядя на него. – Наверное, по твоей логике, было бы правильно загнать на войну всех – как ты там говорил? – извращенцев, не соответствующих человеческой природе.

К моему огромному удивлению, Сигизмунд отвел глаза и густо покраснел. Я настолько не ожидал подобного, что мгновенно позабыл о накатившем возмущении и мог лишь смотреть на него.

\- Не знал, что ты до сих пор помнишь мои слова, - наконец, сказал он.  
\- Такое, знаешь ли, трудновато позабыть, - буркнул я и пожалел, что в бокале больше нет вина, глоточек бы не помешал.

Я не привык так некрасиво срываться. Да и какой в этом был смысл? Не Сигизмунд отдавал приказ, собираясь уничтожить магическое будущее страны в глупой мясорубке. Наши же с ним отношения давно отошли в прошлое. Так зачем же злиться?

\- Я не хотел, - услышал я вдруг.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, - сказал Сигизмунд громко и четко. – Во мне говорила зависть.  
\- Что? – только и смог, что глупо повторить я.  
\- Война повлияла и на твой интеллект? – поддел меня Сигизмунд, грустно улыбаясь и повторил. – Да я же тебе завидовал. Ты так и не понял?

Я молча покачал головой.

\- Да, Виктор, - протянул Сигизмунд и передернул плечами. – Что ж. Да, я тебе завидовал. С самой первой встречи. Ты был так молод, так честен, а еще очень красив и богат. Я не хотел увлекаться тобой, я думал провести с тобой пару ночей и бросить, но не вышло. Твоя чистота, свежесть и наивность связали меня по рукам и ногам. И деньги. Не буду врать – да ты и не поверишь – твое богатство тоже мне нравилось, пусть и куда меньше тебя самого. Твой маленький недостаток – магия, не имел никакого значения.  
\- Поначалу, - перебил его я и Сигизмунд снова грустно улыбнулся.  
\- На самом деле, твоя магия никогда не имела для меня значения, - помолчав, ответил он. - Я говорил так, чтобы посильнее тебя задеть.  
\- Зачем? – ошеломленно спросил я.  
\- Да потому, что рано или поздно у тебя открылись бы глаза, - взмахнул рукой Дойлер. – И что бы ты тогда увидел? Не молодеющего гонщика, любителя острых ощущений, тянущего из тебя деньги. Ты бы начал жалеть меня, тяготиться мною. Нет, на подобное я не был готов пойти.  
\- Но, Сигизмунд, я же любил тебя, - тихо сказал я, сам понимая, как это жалко звучит. – Я думал, что мы будем вместе всегда. А ты, получается, любил свое самолюбие? Ты из-за этого разрушил наши отношения?  
\- Чем больше ты мне прощал, тем сильнее это меня злило, - пожал плечами Дойлер. – В конце концов, твоя покорность, твоя любовь и готовность все принять, стали утомлять меня, а я никак не мог придумать, как с тобой расстаться. Тебя ведь не отвратили от меня даже те несколько пощечин.  
\- Пощечин?

Я вспомнил, как вытирал разбитый нос и криво усмехнулся.

\- И зачем же ты рассказываешь мне об этом теперь?  
\- Потому что, увидев тебя здесь, спустя все это время, я вдруг понял, каким идиотом был, - вздохнул Сигизмунд.   
\- Ты… ты что? Ты хочешь…   
\- О, восстанавливать наши отношения я даже не думаю, если ты об этом, - улыбнулся мне Сигизмунд и серьезно закончил: - Я хотел попросить прощения. На самом деле, я должен был сделать это уже очень давно, но… Ты же знаешь меня.  
\- Знаю, - буркнул я. – А еще знаю, что ты мог бы, например, письмо написать.   
\- Не любитель я писем. Даже невесте не пишу, хотя она меня за это ругает.  
\- Что? Невесте?

Пожалуй, эта новость произвела на меня куда большее впечатление, чем сообщение о том, что Сигизмунд бросил меня потому, что считал, что я слишком хорош для него.

\- Ты же всегда был по мальчикам? – не удержался я. – Или и это было ложью? Ты же никогда не любил женщин.  
\- Ну почему же, - возразил Дойлер. – Были те, кем я восхищался, а Алиса… Алиса, признаться, напоминает мне тебя, Виктор.  
\- Бедняжка, - покачал я головой.  
\- С ней я не повторю своих ошибок, - твердо сказал Сигизмунд и я, глядя на его решительное лицо, почему-то ему поверил.  
\- Что ж, желаю тебе и твоей невесте счастья, - помолчав, сказал я и усмехнулся. – Да, удивил ты меня, Сигизмунд. Прямо вечер открытий.  
\- Ну, раз так, мой дорогой Виктор, - тон Сигизмунда вновь стал легким, слегка язвительным, то есть, привычным. Откуда-то возникла еще одна бутылка вина, - то скажи, почему же ты не рассказал мне, что встречаешься с майором пехоты Эдмундом Данном?

Не сумев совладать с удивлением, я издал негромкое восклицание и, кажется, покраснел. Ох уж этот Сигизмунд! Он всегда умел выбить меня из колеи, особенно, своей осведомленностью.

\- Мы познакомились не так давно, - сказал я, понимая, что молчанием не отделаюсь. – Но наши отношения не подразумевают обязательств.  
\- Легкий секс? – насмешливо приподнял брови Сигизмунд. – Я не узнаю вас, Виктор Морган.  
\- Возможно, я наконец научился не смешивать удовольствие и отношения, - пожал я плечами.  
\- Может и так, - медленно согласился тот, не отводя от меня взгляда. – И как?  
\- Что как?  
\- Да все!

Сигзмунд взмахнул бокалом и веер брызг вырвался из него, не стесненный хрупким стеклом.

\- Если ты надеешься услышать подробности наших свиданий, то весьма заблуждаешься, - твердо сказал я. – Я не намерен обсуждать подобное.  
\- Милый, стеснительный Виктор, - ничуть не обиделся Сигизмунд. – Что ж, ладно, храни свои секреты близко к телу.

От двусмысленности, которой было пропитано это замечание я, кажется, покраснел еще сильнее.

\- А вы с Алисой уже дошли до главного? – язвительно спросил я, но смутить Сигизмунда, естественно, не сумел.  
\- Конечно, - самодовольно кивнул тот, - неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы делать предложение, если бы мы не совпали в желании удовлетворять плоть? За монахиней я бегать бы не стал, слишком много телодвижений.  
\- А как же душа? – прищурился я.  
\- А чем она мешает? – удивился Сигизмунд. – Или ты судишь по своему, с майором, опыту? О, можешь не отвечать, дорогой. Я хорошо знаю тебя. Если бы тебя устраивало все, ты бы погрузился в ваши отношения с головой, но тебя явно что-то беспокоит. А раз так, то сначала стоит разобраться с собой, а не рассказывать мне тут о своих стараниях не смешивать удовольствие с отношениями. Поверь, я перепробовал многих и многое, и знаю, о чем говорю.  
\- Вот уж не ожидал, что когда-нибудь услышу от тебя нечто, до боли напоминающее гимн моногамии, - криво усмехнулся я, опустошая бокал.  
\- Никакого гимна, - поморщился Сигизмунд. – Что за глупости, мой милый? Но, судя по тому, что ты пытаешься язвить, тебе точно стоит покопаться в ваших с майором отношениях.  
\- Зачем? – грустно усмехнулся я. – Чтобы понять, что я наткнулся на еще одного человека, который шарахается от магов?   
\- Ну, он же с тобой спит, значит, не так уж и боится, - резонно заметил Сигизмунд.  
\- И мне нравится с ним спать, - кивнул я. – Поэтому, я не собираюсь ничего выяснять. Пусть все будет как будет.  
\- Твой выбор, Виктор, - помолчав, кивнул Сигизмунд. – Но мне кажется, что ты себя обманываешь. Мне ли не знать, что ты чувствуешь, когда вот так смотришь.  
\- Хватит.

Я перебил его взмахом руки и едва удержался, чтобы не залепить магией в батарею бутылок, выстроенных у стола. Очень хотелось выпустить злость, сорваться. Вот хоть на Сигизмунде. Кто дал ему право меня поучать?

\- А ты знаешь, что в лагере на наши с Эдмундом отношения делают ставки? – криво усмехаясь, спросил я. – Не хочешь пойти поставить на наш разрыв?  
\- Виктор…  
\- Что? С чего ты решил, что мне нужны твои уроки «правильных личных отношений»? – саркастично спросил я, наметив в воздухе кавычки. – Кто ты такой, чтобы меня учить?

Я знал, что веду себя как истерик, но не мог остановиться. Все напряжение последнего времени, вся эта глупая война, бытовые неудобства, невнятные отношения с Эдмундом – все словно нашло из меня выход. Я говорил что-то еще, такое же обидное, задевающее и каждую секунду ожидал, что Сигизмунд взорвется, начнет осыпать меня насмешками, возможно попробует ударить. Вместо этого Сигизмунд встал, рывком поднял меня на ноги, и, обхватив за плечи, прижал к себе. Я затрепыхался, пытаясь вырваться, но он всегда был сильнее меня. 

\- Бедный мой Виктор.

Дойлер погладил меня по щеке, задержал ладонь на челюсти и мягко поцеловал. Так нежно и жарко мы целовались, наверное, только в самом начале наших отношений. Сигизмунд не нажимал, был аккуратен, осторожно ласкал мои губы и не проникал языком в мой рот. Я позволил это сам – приоткрыл губы и с наслаждением ощутил, как поцелуй становится глубже. Я закрыл глаза и позволил себе раствориться в нем, успокоиться, забыться, ощущая лишь мягкий умелый рот.

А когда снова открыл глаза, то понял, что у входа в палатку стоит Эдмунд Данн и пристально смотрит на меня.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Что ж, дорогой мой Виктор, прощай.

Сигизмунд Дойлер коротко обнял меня и уже собирался сесть в карету, когда я вдруг вспомнил, что хотел у него спросить.

\- Так тебе удалось пощипать нашу часть? – с улыбкой спросил я.

Но моя улыбка тут же исчезла, стоило мне лишь увидеть, как лицо Сигизмунда стало хмурым и напряженным.

\- Удалось, - кивнул мне он, покусал губу и продолжил. – Я даже удивлен, насколько хорошо.  
\- Что…  
\- Послушай.

Сигизмунд неожиданно схватил меня за руку и оттащил подальше от бросающего на нас недовольные взгляды извозчика.

\- Тебе надо отсюда выбираться.

В голосе моего бывшего партнера было столько беспокойства, что я невольно встревожился.

\- Что происходит?

Сигизмунд громко выдохнул и, сбив на лоб котелок, почесал затылок. Такое действие обычно значило у него высочайшую степень смятения чувств, и я никак не мог понять, что именно могло вызвать подобное. Я бы еще понял, если бы он взволновался ночью, когда мы оказались застигнуты в двусмысленной ситуации, но уж точно не теперь.

\- Что случилось? – с нажимом повторил я. – Скажи мне, Сигизмунд.  
\- Вообще-то, милый, мне слишком хорошо заплатили, чтобы я молчал, - язвительно отозвался тот и отвел глаза, словно ему было стыдно.

Всеобщий! Я вдруг понял, что не ошибаюсь. Сигизмунду Дойлеру было стыдно!

\- Послушай… - начал было я, но он прервал меня взмахом руки.  
\- Нет, Виктор, послушай ты. Мне хорошо заплатили за ту информацию, что я привез и, поверь, даже мне было весьма сложно ее добыть, - Сигизмунд прервался, глубоко вздохнул, глядя куда-то мимо меня. – Я не должен, да и не хотел тебе ничего рассказывать, но вчера я вдруг понял, что все, что с нами случилось – моя вина. Практически целиком и полностью. А я умею признавать свои ошибки, ты знаешь.  
\- Да, - я ничего не понимал, но согласно кивнул.  
\- Так вот, - Сигизмунд вдруг наклонился ко мне так близко, словно хотел поцеловать, и я снова увидел, что он встревожен. – Как, надеюсь, твой друг, я очень советую тебе поскорее убраться отсюда, Виктор. Попроси перевод в другую часть. Хотя нет, бюрократическая машина слишком неповоротлива, ты не успеешь. Тогда просто беги. Собери вещи, дождись увольнительной и исчезни. Или не дожидайся, а просто уходи. В конце концов, у тебя достаточно средств, чтобы затеряться в любой точке нашего континента.  
\- А Эдмунд? – вырвалось у меня. – А остальные?

Кажется, я уже начинал понимать, почему Сигизмунд так настойчиво советует мне бежать.

\- Им я ничем не могу помочь, - он выпрямился и покачал головой. – К тому же, твой солдафон потребует доказательств, а я приводить их не намерен.  
\- Тебе очень хорошо заплатили, а ты всегда лоялен к покупателю, - кивнул я, почти не кривя душой.  
\- А что еще мне остается? – безо всякой обиды спросил Сигизмунд. – Да, я не самый лучший человек в этом мире, но у меня есть Алиса, а с этими деньгами еще и перспективы. Кем-то надо пожертвовать? Что ж, прости, но почему бы и нет.  
\- Я понимаю тебя, Сигизмунд, правда, - кивнул я, коротко сжал его пальцы и отступил на шаг. – Уезжай. Удачи тебе.  
\- И тебе, - помолчав, ответил он и, сев в карету, выглянул в окошко. – Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

Я молча кивнул и некоторое время смотрел вслед покачивающейся карете. Да, растрясет Сигизмунда, пока он доберется до города. Ну да ничего, сюда ему возвращаться уже не нужно. Интересно, увидимся ли мы снова?

«И, самое главное, как мне поступить с теми намеками, что он сделал?» - подумал я. 

Никакой конкретики – в этом был весь Сигизмунд.

«Или… или он действительно боится», - неожиданно пришло мне в голову.

Впрочем, так или иначе, но сейчас Сигизмунд находился в безопасности, в отличие от меня и, кажется, от всего нашего лагеря.

«Нашего? – усмехнулся я про себя. – И с каких это пор это место я стал считать своим?»

Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос лежал на поверхности. Просто мне очень не хотелось об этом думать.

Вчера вечером Эдмунд, так неожиданно появившийся на пороге моей палатки, точно также неожиданно исчез. Он проделал это настолько тихо, что если бы я не видел его своими глазами, то решил бы, то мне померещилось. Но я знал, что не ошибаюсь. Я хорошо помнил его изумление, сменившееся на мгновение растерянностью и болью, и знал, что обязан объясниться с ним как можно скорее. Нужно сказать, что между мною и Сигизмундом ничего не было (тем более, что это действительно так, дальше успокаивающего поцелуя мы не зашли). 

«А майор возьмет и не поверит тебе», - язвил внутренний голос, заставляя меня чувствовать себя все хуже.

\- И все-таки, я должен, - сказал я вслух, последний раз взглянул вслед почти исчезнувшей на горизонте карете, и отправился разыскивать Эдмунда.

Начать я решил с его палатки и, хотя именно на нее я возлагал наименьшие надежды, майор отыскался именно там. Он лежал на койке, прикрыв глаза рукой и как будто бы спал. Я остановился на пороге, не зная как поступить. Беспокоить его мне не хотелось, ведь я знал, что он в последнее время не высыпается, но, когда я уже решил было потихоньку уйти, Эдмунд вдруг отвел руку от лица и взглянул на меня.

\- Не спишь?

Я вошел внутрь и опустил за собой клапан палатки.

\- Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Любые объяснения, особенно касающиеся отношений, всегда давались мне нелегко, но в этот раз я чувствовал, что не должен молчать.

\- То, что ты видел… - начал было я, но был прерван коротким взмахом руки.

Я очень внимательно наблюдал за Эдмундом и только поэтому вновь сумел уловить то выражение беспомощности и растерянности, что уже видел на его лице вчера. И отчего-то все слова, что я собирался сказать, застряли у меня в горле. 

\- Мы изначально обговорили, что у нас отношения без обязательств, - негромко сказал Эдмунд. – Вы в своем праве, Виктор.

То, что он обратился ко мне на вы после всех этих недель лучше любой ссоры показало мне, насколько он, на самом деле, обижен. Что ж, мне стоило заставить его выслушать меня.

\- Да, я в своем праве, - спокойно подтвердил я и увидел, как болезненно поморщился Эдмунд. – И я больше этого не хочу.  
\- Я предполагал подобное.

Эдмунд поднялся на ноги, прошел мимо меня к столу и зажег небольшую керосиновую лампу. Свечами он, опасаясь пожара, не пользовался.

\- Да, я тоже, - я согласился, хотя и был совершенно уверен, что мы вкладываем разный смысл в свои слова. – Как только я впервые увидел вас, Эдмунд я понял, что вы мне нравитесь.

Майор издал странный звук – нечто среднее между смехом и всхлипом, и я, вздохнув, повернулся к нему. Лица его я, впрочем, не увидел, Эдмунд стоял ко мне спиной, опираясь ладонями о стол.

\- Эти отношения без обязательств, - снова заговорил я, разбивая вязкую тишину, воцарившуюся в палатке, - мне кажется, они себя исчерпали.  
\- Пожалуй, - помедлив, согласился Эдмунд.  
\- Так что я хочу, чтобы вы были моим, - решительно закончил я, несмотря на то что внутри у меня все дрожало. – Я хочу вас, майор Данн.   
\- А как же ваш спутник? – по-прежнему стоя ко мне спиной, спросил он.  
\- Сигизмунд влюблен и собирается жениться, - тут же отозвался я. – И, к счастью, не на мне.  
\- Но ваш поцелуй…  
\- Он утешал меня, - я не собирался позволить Эдмунду себя сбить. Еще немного, и мне просто не хватит смелости вести этот разговор, я развернусь и убегу, и будь что будет. – Да, не совсем обычный способ, особенно для тех, кто расстался не слишком красиво, но, поверьте, ничего больше, между нами, вчера не было.

Эдмунд резко обернулся, впился взглядом в мое лицо, обшарил глазами меня с ног до головы, отчетливо задержавшись на шее и запястьях.

\- Я могу раздеться целиком, Эдмунд, если это тебя убедит.

Не отводя взгляда, я потянулся к галстуку. Пальцы мои дрожали, пока я развязывал узел, но, наконец, галстук упал на пол. За ним последовал китель, потом рубашка (я едва не запутался в рукавах, позабыв расстегнуть запонки), когда я потянулся к ремню, Эдмунд вдруг оказался рядом.

Он провел пальцами по моей груди, вверх, к горлу, погладил кадык и, обхватив мой затылок, вдруг рывком притянул меня к себе, и поцеловал. Жадно, крепко, до боли сминая мои губы, но я и не думал протестовать. На поцелуй с Сигизмундом это было не похоже ни капли. Впрочем, эта глупая мысль тут же испарились из моего сознания, стоило только Эдмунду поцеловать меня в шею. Я вскрикнул и задрожал, цепляясь за его плечи, и подумал, что назавтра придется повыше поднимать воротничок рубашки, чтобы прикрыть след. Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения.

Эдмунд все целовал и целовал меня, гладил мое тело, неторопливо, вдумчиво, будто бы впервые, будто не было того множества ночей, которые мы провели в одной постели, и я отвечал безо всякого стеснения. Я наслаждался каждым его прикосновением, каждым стоном, каждым легким укусом, на которые он был в этот раз весьма щедр, и я не останавливал его, послушно поддаваясь, теряясь в его ласках. Почему-то в этот раз все ощущалось куда острее, чем обычно, острее даже, чем в самый первый раз. Неужели все дело в ревности? Впрочем, думать я почти не мог.

На койку Эдмунд меня уронил уже совершенно обнаженного, навис сверху, вглядываясь мне в лицо и снова потянулся к моим губам. 

\- Подожди, - я подергал полу его кителя, - разденься.  
\- Да, да, - он целовал меня, одновременно неловко стаскивая с себя одежду и я смеялся, охваченный нежностью и желанием.

Какая, собственно, разница, одеты мы или раздеты, когда я так сильно хочу его? Я схватил его за руку, заставляя оставить в покое рубашку, и дернул ее вниз, заставляя коснуться себя между широко разведенных бедер. Я так сильно хотел, что уже не мог говорить, только стонал и Эдмунд, к счастью, меня понял.

\- Хорошо, хорошо.

Он покрывал поцелуями мои губы, щеки, сомкнутые веки и быстро, почти небрежно, растягивал, глубоко проникая пальцами внутрь. Хорошо еще, что про смазку он все-таки не забыл.

\- Потерпи.

Я услышал звук расстегиваемой ширинки и в следующий миг Эдмунд толкнулся в меня, войдя сразу до половины. Было больно, я выгнулся, глотая воздух, но крик мой замер в горле, перехваченный широкой ладонью, зажавшей мне рот.

\- Тише.

Одним долгим толчком Эдмунд вошел до конца, и я почувствовал прикосновение грубой ткани его брюк к ягодицам. Внутри жгло, быть взятым вот так, почти насухую, едва-едва растянутым, оказалось неожиданно остро и вдруг отдалось в животе таким сильным удовольствием, что я едва тут же не кончил. Очевидно, Эдмунд чувствовал нечто похожее, потому что приподнялся на локте и, глядя мне в лицо, предупредил, срывающимся шепотом:

\- Меня надолго не хватит.

Я успел лишь прикрыть глаза, показывая, что понял его, когда он вдруг начал двигаться. От первого движения мне показалось, что меня выворачивают наизнанку, я вскрикнул и прикусил его ладонь, но Эдмунд не отнял руку, и я смирился. Не знаю, на каком толчке я обнаружил, что приподнимаю бедра, подмахивая любовнику, да это было и неважно, потому что удовольствие пронизывало меня словно искрами, теплой волной поднималось вверх по позвоночнику, и я понимал, что до края мне осталось немного. Так оно и вышло. Особенно удачный толчок заставил меня содрогнуться от наслаждения, выгнуться, прижимаясь к телу Эдмунда и кончить, ощущая, как практически в этот же миг внутри становится горячо и влажно.

\- Прости, - тяжело дыша шепнул Эдмунд через мгновение, - я знаю, что тебе такое не очень нравится.  
\- Все хорошо, - шепнул я, улыбаясь.

Он лежал на моей груди, придавив меня всем своим весом, так и неснятая рубашка щекотала мне бок, а брюки кололи бедро, но все это было мелочью. Я наслаждался отголосками удовольствия, покалывающими тело, дыханием Эдмунда, согревающим мою шею, перебирал волосы любовника и бездумно улыбался.

\- Итак, обязательства? – вдруг проговорил тот.  
\- Не возражаю, - подумав, согласился я.

Эдмунд приподнялся, отстраняясь, внимательно взглянул на меня и вдруг, дернулся, садясь.

\- Твоя кожа. Ты светишься, - удивленно сказал он, протянул руку, но так и замер, не коснувшись моего лица.  
\- Это все моя магия, - внимательно глядя на него, сказал я. – Я по-настоящему счастлив и един с тем, кого люблю.  
\- Больше не сдерживаешься? – правильно понял меня Эдмунд.  
\- Да.

Я повернулся набок, ощущая, как саднит внутри, но это сейчас было неважно. Я продолжал смотреть на Эдмунда, ожидая, сам не зная чего. А он молчал. Просто смотрел на меня и молчал. А потом улыбнулся и сказал то, чего я от него не ожидал.

\- Это прекрасно, Виктор.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующие несколько дней я не забуду никогда. Это, наверное, глупо и уж точно смешно для мужчины моего возраста, да еще обладающим опытом многократных неудачных отношений – но я чувствовал себя невероятно. Невероятно влюбленным, если быть точным. Я всегда скептически относился к романтике, терпеть не мог поэзию, которая воспевает прелести влюбленного, но просыпаясь утром рядом с Эдмундом ловил себя на том, что любуюсь им. Наверное, если бы я умел складывать стихи, то уже написал бы поэму, но, к счастью, Всеобщий уберег меня от этого.

Да, это случалось по утрам. Мы с Эдмундом практически перестали таиться и, пусть все равно старались не нарушать рамки приличий, но, не сговариваясь, каждый свободный вечер отправлялись к нему в палатку. Я немного волновался о том, что скажет мой единственный настоящий друг в лагере – лейтенант Грин, но именно с его стороны получил абсолютную поддержку.

«Я считаю, мой друг, что вам несказанно повезло, - сказал он в первый же вечер, когда я, смущаясь и краснея, решил заговорить с ним об Эдмунде. – Если ваши отношения с майором столько крепки, как вы говорите, то совершенно правильным будет не отказываться от них».

Улыбаясь, он покачал головой, о чем-то задумавшись, и добавил:

«Ну кто бы мог подумать, что такой сухарь, как майор Данн влюбится».  
«То есть, на мой счет вы не удивлены?» - признаюсь, я был слегка задет.  
«Дело лишь в магии», - спокойно пояснил лейтенант.

Я отлично понимал, о чем он говорит. Для меня до сих пор было удивительно, что майор, человек с железными принципами и убеждениями, ради меня отступился от одного из них. Не иметь никакого отношения к магии – это стояло у Эдмунда на первом месте. Ну, хорошо, на втором. На первом, все-таки, располагалась верность нашему королю.

«Но с моей магией он смирился», - сказал я Грину и действительно, я не чувствовал никакого беспокойства по этому поводу.

Впервые за много недель, если не месяцев, мне было хорошо. Это состояние нарушалось лишь тем, что я не мог не возвращаться, мысленно, к словам Сигизмунда. Что-то должно случиться. Что-то очень серьезное. Настолько, что принесло моему бывшему много денег, а мне оставило предостережение.

«Беги, Виктор», - вспоминал я встревоженный голос Сигизмунда и по спине бежали мурашки нехорошего предчувствия.

Вот только день проходил за днем, а ничего не случалось. Было тихо, насколько это возможно, конечно, в прифронтовом военном лагере, но, кроме бесконечных учений и стрельб ничто не нарушало наш покой. Все было спокойно настолько, что командир нашего полка даже позволил себе отлучиться в увольнительную.

\- Восемь месяцев не был дома, - поделился со мной Эдмунд после его отъезда. Мы ловили каждый миг, чтобы побыть вместе, поэтому, проверив посты, майор немедленно заявился в палатку и теперь покрывал поцелуями мою шею. – Кажется, его жена вот-вот должна родить.  
\- Грин говорил, что у командира большой багаж, - я почти бездумно поддержал разговор, откидывая назад голову, чтобы Эдмунду было удобнее меня целовать.  
\- Подарки родне, - выдохнул тот, сдирая с себя китель.  
\- Многочисленная у него родня, - прошептал я, рывком подминая любовника под себя.

На некоторое время мы перестали говорить, лишь обменивались стонами и громкими поцелуями. Эдмунд не препятствовал моим ласкам, охотно выгибался навстречу, и на какое-то время я позабыл обо всем, кроме желания доставить ему удовольствие. Мой Эдмунд редко был таким расслабленным, редко полностью оставлял контроль мне и поэтому я ловил каждый подобный момент. Я наслаждался этим. Когда еще представится случай? Вот так поцеловать в шею, в местечко за ухом, чтобы задрожал в моих объятиях. Вот так погладить живот, спускаясь все ниже, обхватить крепко стоящую плоть, увидеть, как разъезжаются колени у моего, обычно такого стойкого, майора, услышать его несдержанный, требовательный, стон. Но я не собирался удовлетворять желание Эдмунда сразу, несмотря на молчаливый приказ в его глазах. Я долго, пока самому хватало выдержки, ласкал и целовал его тело, и только когда сам уже почти не мог сдерживаться, наконец-то взял его. От облегчения Эдмунд застонал так, что мне пришлось поцеловать его – ах, как редко случалось мне видеть такую потерю им контроля! Чаще случалось наоборот. А потом я двигался – неторопливо, аккуратно, глубоко, и наслаждался отрывистыми просьбами, слетающими с его губ.

\- Ты хотел замучить меня?

Эдмунд шутливо ткнул меня в бок, и я засмеялся, погладил его по спине, задержал руку на ягодицах и, наклонившись, поцеловал взмокшую шею.

\- Небольшая месть, майор. Думаю, внакладе вы не остались.

Я осторожно улегся рядом. Все-таки в том, чтобы заниматься любовью в палатке были свои минусы. Например, довольно узкая койка, к которой надо было еще приноровиться, чтобы не падать в процессе. Признаюсь, я даже слегка скучал по тому номеру, что мы с Эдмундом снимали для наших встреч в дешевенькой гостинице Азгульда. 

\- Когда все это закончится, мы уедем обратно в Орфис и снимем самый большой номер в самой лучшей гостинице, - словно прочел мои мысли Эдмунд.  
\- Обязательно с видом на реку, - подхватил я, улыбаясь.

Очень хотелось откинуться на спину, развалиться, раскинув руки, но я смог позволить себе лишь боком привалиться к Эдмунду. Впрочем, даже несмотря на то, что мы оба были покрыты испариной, это было приятно.

\- Скажи, Виктор, а твоя магия… - Эдмунд запнулся, похоже, не зная как сформулировать вопрос.  
\- Что моя магия?

Признаться честно, у меня внутри все замерло. Мы очень редко касались этой, скользкой для Эдмунда, темы и теперь я не понимал, что заставило его заговорить, да еще и первым.

\- Так что? – переспросил я, поглаживая любовника по спине. – Не мешает ли она мне жить? Не может ли самовольно вырваться? Не вредит ли по ночам окружающим?

Я старался говорить шутливо, а сам напряженно ждал ответа. Атмосфера неги и довольства, которой я наслаждался еще пару мгновений назад, почти совсем развеялась, и то, что Эдмунд до сих пор лежал, отвернувшись, не прибавляло спокойствия.

\- Да, примерно, так, - помолчав еще, наконец, сказал он. – Мне сложно сформулировать вопрос, прости, Виктор.   
\- Ты даже не пытаешься, - укорил его я, тем не менее, стараясь говорить ровно.  
\- Это сложно, - дернул плечом Эдмунд.

Я лишь вздохнул и подумал, что, кажется, наши отношения всегда будут наталкиваться на мою магию, словно на камень.

\- Я предупреждал тебя, что не могу взять и просто так избавиться от магии, - спокойно сказал я. – Это невозможно.  
\- А если бы было возможно? – все также не поворачиваясь ко мне, спросил Эдмунд.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, отказался бы я от части себя? – пораженно спросил я. – Вот уж точно нет. Прости, если тебя это задевает.  
\- Вовсе нет.

Эдмунд, наконец-то, повернулся ко мне, и я с облегчением увидел, что он мягко улыбается. 

\- Я даже не сомневался, что ты останешься верен себе в любой ситуации.  
\- Ну, как и ты, - пожал плечами я. – Но я все же не понимаю…  
\- Я говорил тебе, что у моей семьи был проблемы с магией, - перебил меня Эдмунд и я молча кивнул. – Я должен уточнить. Проблемы были не у всей семьи, а у одной из моих сестер.  
\- Та, которая теперь служит Всеобщему, - уверенно сказал я.  
\- Да, - чуть удивленно кивнул Эдмунд. – Но…  
\- Ничего удивительного, - хмыкнул я. – Магию часто считают грехом. И кто же ее туда поместил? В монастырь. Твой отец или мать?

Я начинал раздражаться, хотя и понимал, что не имею на это никакого права. Как бы жаль мне не было девушку, я должен ценить то, что Эдмунд все же решился и сам заговорил со мной о магии.

\- На самом деле, Эльза ушла сама, - помолчав, тихо сказал Эдмунд и все мое раздражение мгновенно испарилось. – Мои родители пытались ее удержать. Мы все пытались. Говорили, что в случившемся нет ее вины, но она не слушала.  
\- Она причинила кому-то вред? – негромко спросил я. – Такое случается с неопытными магами.

Эдмунд хмыкнул и скривил губы в печальной улыбке:

\- Ты совершенно прав, хотя мы никогда не винили Эльзу в том, что случилось. Она сама, как ты, наверное, уже понял, считает иначе.  
\- О, - я не знал, что еще сказать.

Мне всегда казалось, что несмотря на некоторую встречающуюся еще предубежденность, основная масса населения Орфидии уже давно поборола страх перед магией. Впрочем, откуда мне знать, как дела обстоят там, где вырос Эдмунд. В голове у неопытного мага может быть сколь угодно много ерунды, подпитываемой окружением, а если семья еще и верующая…

\- Что случилось? – тихо спросил я, решив не строить домыслов.  
\- Эльза влюбилась.

Эдмунд смотрел мне в лицо, и я видел, как много боли в его глазах. Сколько бы лет назад не произошла эта история, след от нее все еще был свеж. Любовная история его сестры, совершенно точно, не была счастливой.

\- Эльза всегда была довольно слабой волшебницей, - продолжил Эдмунд. – Если сравнивать ее, например, с тобой, то ты – полноводный водопад, а она – тоненький ручеек. Примерно так. Моя сестра – единственная среди моей семьи, кого Всеобщий отметил магией. Родители были счастливы. Отец нанимал учителей, которые пытались развить дар Эльзы, а книг по колдовству у нас было столько, что впору снабдить небольшую библиотеку. Вот только небольшой дар сестры, несмотря на все эти вложения, расти не спешил.  
\- Родители были разочарованы, - даже не сомневался я.  
\- Немного, - не стал отказываться Эдмунд. – Но мы все любили Эльзу и то, что она была обречена до конца жизни, максимум, творить бабочек из цветов, никого из нас не огорчало. Виктор, пойми, мы-то не умели и такого. Представляешь, что я почувствовал, когда сестра впервые заставила полететь кухонную метлу?  
\- Ты обрадовался? – улыбаясь, предположил я, почему-то уверенный, что страха мой друг не испытывал точно.  
\- И немного позавидовал, - Эдмунд, усмехаясь, подпер голову рукой. – Она была счастлива. Ну, так нам казалось.  
\- Ей хотелось большего.

Я знал, что не ошибся, ведь видел такое много раз. Слабый волшебник, не в силах смириться с тем, что природа наделила его недостаточно большим, по его мнению, даром, всячески пытается его развить, прибегая, в том числе, к порицаемым законом и обществом способам. Неужели по этому пути пошла и сестра Эдмунда? Ужасно. Хотя, Эдмунд ведь сказал, что вред причинила не его сестра. Вред причинили ей.

\- Эльза умела смиряться, если не могла получить желаемого, - развеял мои опасения Эдмунд. – Надо сказать, что мои родители переживали куда сильнее ее, а сестра казалась спокойной и веселой. Нет, так нет. Я часто слышал от нее эти слова.  
\- Но?  
\- Эльза уехала учиться, - медленно начал Эдмунд. Я видел, что рассказ дается ему тяжело и решил ни в коем случае не торопить. – Она всегда любила детей, так что решила стать учительницей. Мы согласились с ней. Учительница, да еще и волшебница – дети были бы от нее в восторге. И все ведь шло хорошо, - в голове Эдмунда прорезалось какое-то злое удивление, - Эльза училась, родители были здоровы, я постепенно делал карьеру. Даже бродящие в народе слухи о том, что скоро будет война не нарушали нашего счастья. Блаженное время.

Эдмунд замолчал. Я видел, что он глубоко погрузился в прошлое, в свои воспоминания. Лоб его прорезала морщина, выражение лица стало строже, суровее, руки сжались в кулаки, а он этого даже не заметил.

\- Эльза писала родителям каждую неделю, - речь моего друга стала отрывистой, он словно выталкивал из себя слова. – И постепенно в них стали мелькать незнакомые имена. Ну, то есть не те, что уже стали привычными – не имена подруг и ее молодого человека. Казалось, что-то произошло, и сестра полностью сменила круг общения. Мама написала Францу – с ним Эльза встречалась, и выяснила, что они вот уже некоторое время как расстались. Ничего странного, ничего необычного, просто сестра попросила паузу подумать. Франц, как оказалось, сделал ей предложение, - Эдмунд грустно усмехнулся и покачал головой. – А ведь мы все, вся семья, поддержали ее. Конечно, на первом месте должны быть ее желания, свадьба может и обождать. Какие мы были идиоты! Нет! Каким идиотом был я! Нужно было сразу ехать за ней, забирать домой.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что твоя сестра подчинилась бы, - вставил я.

Смотреть на переживания Эдмунда было больно, но я решил оставаться спокойным, чего бы мне это не стоило. Только коснулся его руки, погладил, успокаивая.

\- Да, ты прав, - согласил он, сжимая мои пальцы в ответ. – При всей мягкости характера, Эльза отличалась изрядным упрямством. Когда она попросила у отца денег – довольно существенную сумму – мы поняли, что что-то все же неладно. Я бросился в город, но квартира, которую сестра снимала с еще одной девушкой оказалась пуста, а на учебе она не появлялась уже месяц. В полиции у меня приняли заявление, но развели руками – совершеннолетняя, Эльза имела право находиться где угодно, с кем угодно и не ставить семью в известность. Не мог же я им сказать, что сестра никогда бы так не поступила? Ну, то есть мог, конечно, даже сказал, но вряд ли мне кто-то поверил. Сейчас никто не ждет от женщины, чтобы она отчитывалась за каждый свой шаг или сидела дома, вышивая.  
\- Ты нашел ее, - утвердительно сказал я.  
\- Да, - Эдмунд погладил мою ладонь, печально улыбаясь. – Эльза показывала фокусы на улице. Никогда бы не подумал, что от того, что она станет использовать свою магию, мне станет настолько больно. Оказалось, все довольно таки просто. Подруга пригласила ее сходить на представление в цирк, а там…  
\- Был фокусник, - вставил я.  
\- Акробат, - фыркнул Эдмунд. – Место фокусника было вакантно.  
\- И твоя сестра…  
\- Эльза его заняла.

Эдмунд резко поднялся, как был, обнаженным, отошел к столу и схватил кувшин с водой, сделал несколько глотков. Я смотрел, как капли катятся по его груди, и мечтал стереть их губами. Но сначала мой друг должен был закончить рассказ.

\- Акробат тоже оказался магом, - наконец, заговорил Эдмунд. – Слабее Эльзы, хотя я и не думал, что такое возможно. Его магии хватало лишь чтобы выделывать кульбиты на грани смерти, и не падать. Надо признаться, я был впечатлен, увидев его выступление и понял, что так заворожило Эльзу.

Эдмунд со стуком поставил кувшин на стол и растерянно взглянул на меня.

\- Виктор, мы не были бы против. Ну, то есть, мало кто мечтает о том, чтобы их дочь сбежала с бродячим цирком. Это… это ужасно, на самом деле и мама бы… Это стало бы для нее и для отца огромным ударом, но постепенно они бы приняли это. Тем более, я уверен, до кона дней своих мотаться по стране, терпеть холод и голод, сестра точно бы не стала. Ей и деньги-то были нужны, чтобы попытаться уговорить ее акробата остаться в городе, поискать какую-то другую работу.  
\- Он не захотел?  
\- Она не успела с ним поговорить, - лицо Эдмунда словно окаменело, а руки так сильно сжались на крае стола, что тонкое дерево затрещало. – Это был четвертый раз, когда Эльза пригласила меня на их выступление в цирк. После него мы оба собирались поговорить с парнем. Скажу честно, я не хотел. Я бы лучше схватил Эльзу в охапку и увез домой, если бы не понимал, что это не поможет. В общем, в тот вечер акробат сорвался. Он выполнял сальто на канате, натянутом высоко под куполом и сорвался. Сломал себе шею. А у Эльзы…

Голос Эдмунда пресекся. Он мотнул головой, откашлялся, пытаясь совладать с собой, и я помог ему, потому что уже понимал, в чем дело:

\- У нее случился выброс?  
\- Да, - Эдмунд снова откашлялся. – Я такого не видел никогда. Столб огня бил из ладоней Эльзы до самого купола, люди кричали, пытались выбраться наружу, но вокруг было слишком много дыма от горящих драпировок и кресел. Кто-то пытался тушить огонь, но это оказалось бесполезно. Проклятая магия никого не выпускала и не отпускала мою сестру. Я думал, она вот-вот погибнет. Я пытался пробиться к ней, но вокруг царил такой хаос, что ничего не получалось. Кто-то, до сих пор не знаю кто, метнул в мою сестру багор, пытаясь остановить ее, и тут же исчез в бушующем пламени. Тогда… тогда пострадало много людей. Хорошо еще, что жертва была только одна.   
\- И как же все… - я никак не мог подобрать слово, чтобы закончить вопрос.   
\- Разрешилось? – сделал это за меня Эдмунд. – Я ударил ее. Мне все-таки удалось подкрасться к Эльзе со спины, и я оглушил ее креслом. До сих пор не представляю, как у меня получилось его поднять, но я это сделал. Сестра потеряла сознание и все тут же закончилось. Потом было разбирательство, расходы на лечение, адвокатов, суд – не слишком интересные события.

Эдмунд криво усмехнулся и я решил не спрашивать, сколько его семья на этом потеряла.

\- Проклятая магия, - проговорил он, глядя куда-то в угол. – Если бы только Эльза была обычной, ничего такого не случилось бы. Ничего!  
\- И теперь она служит Всеобщему? – тихо спросил я.  
\- Приговор был мягким, - пожал плечами Эдмунд. – В основном, все решили деньги. Ты же понимаешь, что в такие места, как бродячий цирк обеспеченные люди заглядывают чрезвычайно редко? А бедняки решили удовлетвориться тем, что мы им предложили. Эльза же наказала себя сама. Придя в себя, вспомнив о гибели акробата, и узнав, что натворила, она замкнулась, а через месяц, выйдя из больницы, сразу же направилась в монастырь Ордена, и никто не смог ее отговорить.  
\- А у тебя начались проблемы с магией, - закончил я. – И я магами.  
\- Не стану спорить, часто я бывал предвзят, - ответил Эдмунд. – Но знаешь, когда я вспоминаю цирк и то море огня, которое сумела извергнуть моя, весьма слабая, сестра…

Голос его пресекся.

Подумав, я соскользнул с кровати, подошел к Эдмунду и крепко его обнял. Мне хотелось сказать, что я понимаю его, понимаю страх, который владеет им с тех пор, понимаю все его опасения, что я невероятно счастлив, что он сумел переступить через все это и быть со мной. Я очень много чего хотел ему сказать, но слова не шли и я мог делать только одно – обнимать Эдмунда и надеяться, что ему никогда больше не придется столкнуться со своим страхом.

\- Послушай, - неожиданно напрягшись, вдруг заговорил он. – Что это?  
\- Ты о чем?

Я непонимающе взглянул на него и увидел, что Эдмунд к чему-то прислушивается, напряг слух сам и вдруг понял, что в лагере царит какая-то суматоха.

\- Нужно разобраться, - негромко сказал Эдмунд, высвобождаясь из моих объятий. – Договорим потом, Виктор. Хорошо?  
\- Конечно, майор.

Я потянулся за своей одеждой. Даже если ничего особенного не происходит, я обязан находиться на своем посту, рядом с лейтенантом Грином. А договорить мы, действительно, сможем и позже. Возможно, к тому времени я найду слова, чтобы утешить Эдмунда.

\- Знаешь, Виктор.

Майор, как обычно, оказался одет раньше меня и теперь, стоя у выхода из палатки, поправлял фуражку.

\- Да?

Я, воюя с галстуком, даже не поднял взгляда.

\- Думаю, я люблю тебя.

Когда я, удивленный таким признанием, поднял голову, Эдмунда в палатке уже не было.


	8. Chapter 8

Выбежав на улицу, я был тут же вынужден прижаться к палатке, чтобы не быть сбитым с ног пробегающим мимо сержантом. Ничего странного в том, что он бежал, конечно, не было, но вот то, что его лице был написан слепой ужас, заставило меня похолодеть. Что происходит? Эдмунд уже растворился среди мечущихся по лагерю людей и я, на мгновение задумавшись, решил бежать в лазарет. Скорее всего, я застану там лейтенанта Грина и он, возможно, сумеет объяснить мне, что происходит.

Вот только мне понадобилось сделать ровно шаг от палатки и поднять голову, чтобы понять все самому. С севера, с бескрайних степей Варии, на наш лагерь наплывали цеппелины. Их длинные, сигарообразные туши пока еще виднелись в отдалении, но направление движения не оставляло никаких сомнений – их целью был наш лагерь. Варийцы перешли в наступление? Поэтому все эти недели было такое затишье, прерывавшееся лишь ленивыми перестрелками? Они готовились?

В голове моей роились десятки вопросов, но ни один из них не был важен прямо сейчас. Кроме…

«Так вот о чем говорил Сигизмунд? Но откуда, откуда он мог знать?»

Я мотнул головой, прикусил губу и приказал себе не думать об этом. Все после, если выживем. А пока нужно отыскать Грина. Мы же маги, мы должны что-нибудь придумать!

\- А что тут придумаешь? – сказал Грин, пожимая плечами.

Я прислонился бедром к столу, на котором были разложены хирургические инструменты и постарался отдышаться. Беготня по лагерю, в котором никто, похоже, не знал, что делать, далась мне нелегко. Я буквально кожей ощущал, что еще немного и хаос окончательно перерастет в панику, и солдаты ударятся в бегство. Несколько раз мне показалось, будто я слышал голос Эдмунда, но искать его я не стал. У него полно дел и без меня.

\- Мы ничего не можем, Виктор, - спокойно сказал Грин. – Даже командир полка сбежал, ты слышал? А он, вообще-то, кадровый военный, в отличие от нас.

И только тут я вспомнил об отбытии командующего. Со всеми вещами, с адъютантами. Проклятье! Так вот кто купил у Сигизмунда информацию? Да, наверное, и не он один. Сейчас, под шумок, смоются многие, и никто из них себя не осудит. Позвольте, противостоять пешим войскам противника, вооруженным примерно схожим оружием – это одно, но цеппелины – это совершенно другое. А если эти цеппелины несут на себе какую-нибудь горючую смесь, которую так легко вылить на людей внизу, то вообще пиши пропало. А если они нагружены бомбами?

\- Мы должны попытаться что-нибудь сделать, - тем не менее, твердо сказал я. – Мы маги, Аксель.  
\- И что? – Грин криво усмехнулся. – Маги. Виктор, но магия практически бесполезна в бою. Что я могу? Создать торнадо? А ты? Вызвать дождь? Если бы мы были у моря, я бы еще попытался – подняли бы волну цунами и накрыли бы хоть парочку. Но тут, в степи это невозможно. Или ты предлагаешь накрыть лагерь защитным куполом? И насколько нас с тобой хватит? На час? На два?

Аксель, конечно же, был прав, но я был уверен, что мы с ним можем помочь, причем решение лежит на поверхности. Я только никак не мог его увидеть. Нужно успокоиться. Я закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, отрешившись от нарастающих за тонкой стенкой палатки криков, и вдруг понял.

\- Мы можем поджечь их.  
\- Как? – рассмеялся Грин. – Водник и воздушник? Да что мы можем. Хотя…

Аксель задумался, чего я, собственно, и добивался, а потом медленно кивнул. 

\- Вызвать торнадо будет просто, - задумчиво сказал он. - Если попытаться столкнуть цеппелины с его помощью, - я закивал, показывая, что идея мне очень нравится, – те могут загореться. Это в том случае, если они действительно наполнены горючей смесью. Если же нет, то нам это не поможет. Тем более, что вызвать сильный торнадо я не решусь, мало ли, не справлюсь и его понесет на лагерь.  
\- Не нужно сильный, - медленно сказал я, - нужно такой, что пригонит большие тучи. Ведь в тучах…  
\- Молнии, - за меня закончил Аксель и заулыбался. – Если получится вызвать разряд – а скорее всего и стараться не придется, вон, только вчера молния сама по себе дважды ударила в рядового Хейфица – то природа сделает все за нас. Морган, вы гений!  
\- Благодарю, - усмехнулся я, - но это вы все придумали.  
\- Нда, - лейтенант Грин потер лоб, - но сумеем ли мы все это сделать? Ведь времени осталось мало. Цеппелины двигаются очень быстро.  
\- Думаете, их ускоряют с помощью магии? – нахмурился я.   
\- Варийцы - приверженцы технологий, так что вряд ли, - покачал головой Грин. – Но я ничего не стал бы сбрасывать со счетов.  
\- Давайте все-таки отталкиваться от того, что Вария исторически не сильно ладит с магией, - ответил я.

Возможно, я был не прав, но в тот момент я думал только о том, то если вдруг варийцы привлекли на свою сторону хотя бы несколько сильных магов – нам крышка. Сражаться на два фронта мы с Акселем просто не сможем.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот и потер руки, словно замерз. – С чего начнем?  
\- С того, что я попрошу майора Данна отвести весь личный состав подальше и накрою защитным куполом.  
\- Их слишком много, - покачал головой Грин. - Вы потратите много сил, Виктор.  
\- Но иначе солдаты могут пострадать, - возразил я. – Когда цеппелины начнут взрываться – даже если они не наполнены горючей смесью – на людей может попасть горящее масло, бензин.  
\- Если мы удержим их на подходах, то ничего такого не случится.  
\- Но если у нас не получится?

Лейтенант Грин несколько мгновений смотрел на меня, а потом вздохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Это может навсегда истощить вас, - напомнил он мне то, что я и так прекрасно знал.

Еще в академии профессора предостерегали нас, зеленых юнцов, постоянно напоминая, что чрезмерное переутомление может повлечь за собой, в лучшем случае, дестабилизацию магии. В худшем же, она никогда не вернется. Не то чтобы к себе стоило относиться как к хрустальной статуэтке – вовсе нет. Напротив, постоянные тренировки, использование заклинаний, подходящих к роду магии носителя, лишь укрепляли силы, увеличивали объем и продолжительность творимых заклятий. И, скажу без лишней скромности, я был весьма силен. Вот только сейчас нам с лейтенантом предстояло вмешаться в область, лежащую весьма далеко от магии Воды и Воздуха. И, если Аксель еще, вызывая торнадо, не слишком отклонялся, то мне необходимо было не только накрыть гарнизон защитным куполом и постоянно его подпитывать, но и помочь коллеге вызвать молнию, что лежит в области силы магов Огня, но никак не в нашей.

\- У вас получится извлечь лишнюю влагу из туч? – вмешался в мои мысли голос Акселя.  
\- Достаточно вызвать дождь, – пожал плечами я, хотел добавить, что с этим справится и первокурсник магической академии, но промолчал.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - пробормотал Аксель, потирая лоб. – Я не раз замечал, что после дождя здесь молний куда больше и они, как бы это сказать, злее, что ли.

Я не замечал ничего подобного, но поверил лейтенанту на слово. В конце концов, я никогда не был большим любителем природы, а уж разглядывать свинцовые тучи местных степей мне бы вообще в голову не пришло.

\- Что же, план у нас, какой-никакой, есть, - я направился к выходу из палатки. – Я поставлю в известность майора, и встретимся через пятнадцать минут.  
\- Договорились, - кивнул лейтенант Грин.

Я быстро выскочил наружу, едва не столкнулся с каким-то рядовым и, схватив его за рукав, крикнул, глядя в испуганные глаза:

\- Где майор Данн?

Рядовой махнул куда-то в сторону и я, понадеявшись, что парень не ошибается, бросился в указанном направлении. И почти сразу же улыбнулся, услышав в отдалении знакомый голос, раздающий приказы. Эдмунд явно пытался остановить усиливающийся хаос и у него даже получалось. Солдаты - насколько я мог видеть, большинство – строились, оправляли находящуюся в беспорядке форму и оружие. Очевидно, майор готовился отражать нападение цеппелинов всеми находящимися у него в наличии силами. Героизм наших войск, как и то, что они обречены на поражение, был очевиден.

\- Эдмунд…

Я попытался схватить майора за рукав, но он резко вырвался.

\- Виктор, не сейчас.  
\- Нет, майор, именно сейчас.

Я собирался быть настойчивым и заставить себя слушать. В конце концов, это попросту необходимо для дальнейшего выживания если не всех, то большинства этих людей.

\- Виктор…  
\- Майор, вам необходимо немедленно отвести своих людей подальше.

Я махнул рукой куда-то назад, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно для понимания.

\- Мы с лейтенантом Грином попробуем остановить атаку с помощью магии, - продолжил я, пока Эдмунд не начал возражать.  
\- Ваша магия способна на то, что не могут сделать мои люди? – недоверчиво прищурился майор.  
\- На то она и магия, - не удержался от улыбки я, хотя, наверное, должен был обидеться. – Мы все продумали, но если вдруг не получится, солдаты могут оказаться под огнем. В прямом смысле, Эдмунд, цеппелины заправлены бензином.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул тот и бросил взгляд на горизонт.

Мне не было смысла туда смотреть, я и так знал, что сигарообразные громадины сильно приблизились, и действовать нужно было как можно скорее.

\- Отведи своих людей подальше, - я снова коснулся руки Эдмунда и на этот раз тот не стал вырываться. – Я накрою лагерь щитом и буду поддерживать столько, сколько понадобится. Вряд ли мне удастся поддерживать щит непроницаемым, так что очень важно, чтобы ты отвел солдат как можно дальше.  
\- Что? – немедленно нахмурился Эдмунд. – Я никуда не пойду, останусь с тобой, Виктор. Я…  
\- Ты погибнешь, - я старался говорить спокойно, хотя буквально физически чувствовал, как утекает время. – Я не могу распыляться, пойми, а поддерживать два щита и еще колдовать – такое мне точно не под силу. Пожалуйста, Эдмунд, - я понизил голос, - если ты любишь меня, сделай, как я прошу.  
\- Это нарушение устава, - покачал головой Эдмунд и вздохнул, я уже приготовился к новому витку спора, когда майор вдруг передернул плечами, и кивнул: - Я сделаю как ты просишь. Только пообещай… Впрочем, не нужно.  
\- Когда все закончится, я пообещаю – и не только – все, что захочешь, - улыбнулся я.

От облегчения, что Эдмунд так легко согласился подчиниться моей просьбе, я едва не рассмеялся. Но в нашей ситуации это выглядело бы странно. Как, наверное, и поцелуй. Слишком много вокруг людей. И я не стал этого делать, не стал целовать Эдмунда, хотя у меня даже губы саднило от желания. Но я удержался и единственное, что себе разрешил – провести ладонью по рукаву его шинели. Мало, но хоть что-то.

\- Мы скоро увидимся, - сказал я, еще раз улыбнувшись и в этот миг за моей спиной раздался первый взрыв.

Взрывная волна толкнула меня в спину так сильно, что я едва удержался на ногах и, устоял лишь схватившись за плечо Эдмунда. Когда цеппелины успели подобраться так близко? Они действительно несли в себе бомбы и разрушительная сила их была так велика, что от стоявшей в отдалении конюшни, в которую они угодили, не осталось даже щепок, лишь глубокая воронка.

\- Уводи людей!

Я уже не слышал ответа Эдмунда, со всех ног бросившись туда, где меня должен был ждать Аксель. Каждую секунду я ждал нового взрыва, но варийцы отчего-то не спешили. Возможно, поняли, что этим взрывом не причинили особого вреда нашим солдатам и теперь корректировали новый удар. Я побежал еще быстрее, надеясь, что Аксель не пострадал.

\- Ты в порядке, Виктор?

Лейтенант Грин схватил меня за плечи, встряхнул и тут же отпустил, вздохнув с явным облегчением. Сам он оказался вымазан в грязи и копоти, но задавать вопросы было не время.

\- Нужно спешить.

Я с этим был совершенно согласен.

Мне со времен академии не приходилось колдовать с кем-то вместе, но, к счастью, все необходимые формулы вспомнились сразу. Не зря наш старенький преподаватель постоянно гонял нас, уча магическому взаимодействию. Мелькнула смутная мысль о том, что старик и сам когда-то участвовал в конфликте с Варией, а значит, скорее всего, имел большой опыт, но я тут же перестал об этом думать, полностью сосредоточившись на заклинании.

Колдовать не в одиночку всегда довольно трудно. Особенно, если до этого не было никакого опыта магии с этим человеком. Но у нас с Акселем не было выбора. Если мы ничего не сделаем, то еще пара взрывов полностью уничтожат всех наших солдат и путь на Орфис будет открыт.

«Путь на Орфис?».

Я едва не потерял нить заклинания, что мы плели. Так вот почему для атаки был выбран наш участок фронта. Вот почему все эти недели стояло затишье, прерываемое лишь ленивыми перестрелками. Просто если уничтожить нас, между цеппелинами и Орфисом не останется никого и ничего, кто мог бы им противостоять.

«Неважно. Сейчас это неважно», - приказал я себе и глубже погрузился в нашу магию.

Я всегда любил колдовать. Иногда мне даже казалось, что я тянулся бы к магии, даже не владея ею. К счастью, Всеобщий был благосклонен ко мне и наделил этим великим даром. Да, кто бы и что н говорил, но я магия – это дар. Вот что бы мы делали сейчас, здесь, как бы отбивались? Или просто сдались? Или бежали бы, как уже поступили многие?

Лишние размышления только мешали. Я сосредоточился, выбросил все из головы и быстро сплел тонкое заклятье защиты, мысленно швырнул его в сторону лагеря и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев, как в паре дюймов над палатками замерцало радужное сияние. Превосходно. Я справился. Теперь заклятье будет поддерживать себя само, точнее станет потихоньку тянуть силу, соединенное со мной тоненькой жилой. Не самый экономный вариант для мага, который хочет сохранить свою магию, но другие варианты отняли бы больше времени. К тому же, этот вид заклятья не позволит просочиться за купол ничему, кроме воздуха, а значит, надежно защитит и солдат, и Эдмунда, если вдруг…

Я мотнул головой и запретил себе думать о неудаче. Рядом со мной Аксель сосредоточенно бормотал заклятье вызова. Я бросил быстрый взгляд вперед, на цеппелины и с радостью увидел, что перед ними начинает подниматься торнадо. Что ж, теперь моя очередь. Туч, как и всегда, было в достатке, так что я просто протянул руку и произнес про себя нужные слова. Сначала эффект от моего заклятья был не виден, но я не волновался – тучи все же более воздушная, нежели водная структура, к тому же, достаточно много сил уходило на поддержание защиты лагеря. И все-таки, мне казалось, что заклинание действует гораздо медленнее, чем должно. И тут я все понял.

Проклятье! Я совершенно не подумал о том, что, разделив свои силы, стану колдовать намного медленнее, чем обычно. Оставалось надеяться, что этого все-таки будет достаточно и мы сумеем остановить цеппелины прежде, чем они начнут сбрасывать бомбы нам на головы. А еще, что Аксель, в случае необходимости, поддержит меня. 

Пока все шло по плану. Тучи, повинуясь моему мысленному приказу, начали неторопливо сочиться дождем, из темно-лиловых превращаясь в нежные, практически белые облака. Это было красиво и, если не обстоятельства, я бы даже залюбовался тем, как темная граница неторопливо, можно даже сказать, торжественно, понижается, оставляя белоснежные пенные барашки, почти как на море во время сильного волнения. Почти мгновенно повысился уровень влажности, земля под ногами захлюпала, раскисая, но с этим побочным эффектом моего заклинания легко было смириться, тем более что в белоснежных облаках куда быстрее начали проскальзывать золотистые молнии. Это было именно то, чего мы добивались.

Я видел, как довольно усмехается Аксель и сам чувствовал невыразимое удовлетворение. Впервые за всю мою жизнь моя магия служила чему-то действительно важному. Это было прекрасно. В следующий же миг мой напарник выбросил вперед руки и торнадо, повинуясь его магии, вклинилось между двумя, почти вплотную приблизившимися к лагерю, цеппелинами. Все произошло очень быстро – две, казалось бы, неуязвимые, длинные сигары закрутило в воздушных потоках и через какой-то миг они столкнулись. Я почти уверен, что погибающие в огненных всполохах люди даже не успели осознать, что происходит.

Зато это прекрасно поняли команды двух соседних цеппелинов. Они отчаянно попытались избежать столкновения, пробовали увести свои корабли в сторону, но им это не удалось. Один влетел в огненное облако со всего размаху, второй же (наверное, его команда была опытнее) почти успел повернуть, но торнадо, управлять которым не забывал Аксель, оторвал его хвостовой отсек и цеппелин, практически сразу, рухнул на землю. Может быть, кто-то из его команды выжил, но нам было не до того, чтобы с этим разбираться.

В небе шла великая битва. И это не было сражение цеппелинов с огнем и ветром, и, конечно, не ленивое истечение воды из огромных туч. Нет. Воздух искрил от все увеличивающегося количества молний. Их было так много, что верхняя часть облаков казалась полностью состоящей из золотистых змеек. Зрелище было красивым, но пугающим. И только теперь я задумался о том, а что будет, если мы не справимся с разгулявшейся стихией? А как станем утихомиривать молнии, если – а судя по всему – когда, победим? Заново напитать тучи влагой было мне не под силу, мгновенно высушить землю – тоже. А если вдруг молния ударит прямо в огромную лужу, в которой оказались мы с Акселем? Купол, конечно, защитит всех, кто в лагере, но мы-то туда вернуться не успеем.

Странное, гнетущее ощущение накрыло меня так неожиданно, что я едва не сбился, плетя заклинание, которое должно было заставить несколько туч слиться в одну огромную и, тем самым, усилить молнии. Я знал, что все делаю правильно, но чувство не уходило и, торопливо бормоча слова заклятья, я вдруг отчетливо понял, что это страх. Огромный, настолько сильный, что я еще никогда в своей жизни такого не испытывал, и, одновременно, тоскливый. Словно бы передо мной появилась сама Судьба и ткнула костлявым пальцем в свиток, в котором указан день моей смерти. И больше всего мне захотелось все бросить, и кинуться бежать так быстро, как только смогу.

Конечно же, я остался стоять. Конечно же, на улыбку Акселя, который, кажется, ничего подобного не чувствовал, я ответил улыбкой. Перед нами в небе разворачивался строй вражеских цеппелинов, и как я мог позволить себе отступить? 

Еще несколько мгновений и несмотря на то, что разделенная, моя магия текла неторопливо, я ощутил, что заклятье, наконец, сложилось. Я снова, в который раз уже, мельком подумал о том, что мне очень повезло колдовать с Акселем. Мы дополняли друг друга и усиливали, и не было сейчас для меня большего счастья, чем творить свою магию с таким напарником. Вокруг, разбрасывая искры, падали в слякоть, обломки разрушенных цеппелинов, откуда-то доносились крики, голоса, но я не разбирал ни слова, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что нужно было сделать. 

Мы были готовы нанести удар и не стали медлить.

Высвобожденная нами сила была настолько велика, что первый цеппелин словно бы испарился. На соседних, возможно, заметили опасность и попытались отреагировать, но это было бесполезно. В этот миг нам с Акселем мог бы – и то, вряд ли успешно – противостоять лишь сильный маг, которого у варийцев не было. Разряды наших молний пронзали вражеские цеппелины снова и снова, и результат не заставил себя ждать. Один за другим эти чудеса техники загорались и гибли. На крайнем слева взорвался, похоже, весь груз бомб и он, превратившись в яркий огненный шар, исчез, прихватив с собой соседа. 

Я стоял, опустив занемевшие руки и завороженно наблюдал за цепной реакцией, которая неотвратимо охватывала цеппелины один за другим. Я не испытывал восторга или злорадства, не ощущал даже радости, а только огромную усталость и ту гнетущую тоску, что обрушилась на меня в самом начале. Что-то было не так, что-то вот-вот должно было случиться.

Аксель заметил его первым. Последний невредимый цеппелин, который еще сохранял ход, вдруг резко нырнул вниз, уходя от разрядов молний, и направился к нам. Он был меньше и легче остальных, и набрал большую скорость, а у меня совсем не было сил даже чтобы попытаться его остановить.

\- Кажется, сегодня нам не повезет, - я хорошо расслышал слова Акселя даже сквозь грохот взрывов.  
\- Похоже на то, - устало отозвался я. 

Глаза закрывались сами, ноги меня уже почти не держали, и я держался лишь потому, что знал, что обязан поддерживать тоненькую жилу заклятья, которое защищает лагерь. Сил на то, чтобы защитить еще и себя у меня не было. Что ж, пусть так. Я заметил, что одна особенно сильная молния прошила цеппелин насквозь и он тут же начал стремительно снижаться.

«До лагеря не долетит», - с облегчением понял я и улыбнулся.

Аксель, схватив меня за руку, что-то кричал, но я его уже не слышал. Я еще успел заметить, что сбылось мое опасение и одна из молний ударила в огромную лужу, в которой мы стояли, потом ощутил, как вздрогнула земля, когда на нее тяжело упал цеппелин, и почувствовал легкое, совсем даже безболезненное прикосновение, от которого все мое тело словно охватило огнем. И я не выдержал. Я позволил всему закончиться.


End file.
